WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises
by CyberChick135
Summary: 'Sequel to When Destinies Collide'. 3 years have passed & a new evil threatens the DigiWorld. A new team of DigiDestined will rise up, but can they defeate the darkness ahead? Read and find out. {ON HIATUS!}
1. Enter Flamedramon

**Enter Flamedramon. The New Generation of DigiDestined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later… <strong>The Original DigiDestined have all moved up since that fateful Summer three years ago.

Tai Kamiya, the brunette goggle-head leader is starting his Junior year of High School. Mina Aino, the cheerful blue-eyed blonde, is also a Junior in High School, she's captain of the Volleyball team, and is still dating Tai. Matt Ishida, the lone-wolf of the Original 14 as well is a Junior in High School. He's co-found a rock band with his girlfriend, Piper Shields. Piper is not only juggling school work and her music, she is also the co-captain of the school Gymnastics team. Lita Kino, the tough-girl of the original DigiDestined joined the school Tennis team and is very good at it. Izzy Izumi is also a Junior and his relationship with Lita is stronger than ever. Reye Hino also attends school with the others, along with Chad, her boyfriend of three years. Amy and Joe are still the same, studying to become doctors, and their relationship is still as strong. Serena moved to New York City with her family, and Piper's brother, Darien, attends NYU on a Pre-Med scholarship.

But for T.K, Rini, Kari, and Catherine, a new chapter has only just begun.

* * *

><p>Darkness falls over the digital world as flying black rings search for more defenseless digimon.<p>

"Run for your lives!" screamed a Gazimon. "It's the Digimon Emperor!"

Three black rings ensnared a Gazimon, Gotsumon, and a Unimon.

Deep within the forest, three of the Chosen Digimon were running for their lives.

"Faster, faster." panted Labramon.

"I don't think I can run any faster." Agumon said back.

A dark ring edged closer to the digimon. But once it got within snaring range, Gatomon's tail ring glowed and the ring bounced back.

"That was close." sighed the white feline digimon.

Suddenly Unimon appeared behind them and attacked.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining over Odaiba and began a new day. T.K Takaishi sat at his dining room table and began to eat his breakfast.<p>

"New school, new apartment, but the same old lumpy oatmeal." he sighed, standing up. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom door and knocked. "Rini we're going to be late. Let's go."

"I'm coming." came a female voice from the other side of the door. The bathroom door opened and Rini Tsukino stood on the other side. Her long pink hair had grown down to her center back.

"Glad to see you ditched the pigtails." T.K chuckled.

"We're Freshmen now T.K" Rini giggled. "Pigtails are so three years ago." she grabbed her backpack from the door handle.

The two teens walked out of the apartment and waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, a smaller boy with brown hair was standing there.

"Good morning." he greeted.

"Hey." T.K replied. "I'm T.K. My mom and I just moved in."

"And I'm Rini." Rini introduced. "My folks moved to New York and said I could stay here, T.K and his mom let me move in with them."

"Well it's nice to meet you both. My name is Cody." said the smaller boy. "Well we don't want to be late on our first day."

"Let's get going." Rini voted.

* * *

><p>The small trio made their way to the High School when suddenly a slick, red car pulled up to the front. A teenage girl, older than them, was in the driver's seat wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Her hair was raven black with a purple tint. In the passenger seat was a younger teen with the same hair as the driver. And in the back was another teen with black hair and blonde highlights.<p>

"Get going you two before you're late." said the driver.

"Jeeze sis, you could've killed us." sighed the teen in the passenger seat.

"Well Payson, if you didn't spend 30 minutes in the bathroom, Piper wouldn't have had to drive that fast." said the teen from the back.

Piper sighed from the front seat. "Will you both just get out of the car?"

"Hey Piper." Rini called.

The three girls turned and saw their friends run towards them.

"Hey Rini!" Catherine called from the car. She grabbed her dark blue satchel and climbed out.

Payson grabbed her denim satchel and stepped out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

"You guys have a great first day!" Piper smiled and winked as she drove her car away so she wouldn't be late for her classes.

Payson and Catherine waved goodbye and walked inside the school with Rini and Cody. T.K saw someone who reminded him of Tai, but he shook it off and walked inside the school.

* * *

><p>Inside the classroom, Kari Kamiya found her desk in the front. A boy with light brown, spiky hair walked up to her.<p>

"Hey Kari. What luck we're in the same class again this year." he said.

"I wouldn't call that luck Davis." Kari replied smiling.

"Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. This new kid said I reminded him of someone." Davis said, chuckling. "He probably thinks I'm a movie star or something."

"Or something." Kari repeated under her breath.

Payson and Catherine walked in the classroom and took seats behind Kari, who smiled at both of them. A few seconds later, T.K and Rini walked in. They both found seats near Kari.

"Together again." TK smiled.

"Just like the old days." Kari replied, smiling.

"This is going to be great." Rini giggled.

"You bet." Catherine agreed.

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World, more black rings were flying over the forest. Agumon and Labramon were running for their lives, as fast as they could. Labramon still had the orange stoned tiara and that seemed to ward off the Dark Rings.<p>

"Tai help." Agumon grunted as he tripped.

"Mina." Labramon gasped as she stumbled over Agumon.

* * *

><p>Mina just tied her red ribbon in her hair when she heard her digivice beep. She turned and grabbed it. "Labramon." she whispered to herself.<p>

Mina threw her gym duffle in her locker and headed towards the computer lab. Tai found her and they both ran as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Patamon, Biyomon, Zapdomon, and Tentomon flew as fast as they could. The four Rookies were being chased by a bigger, insect like digimon.<p>

"Hurry! Don't let Snimon catch us!" Tentomon screamed. "This praying mantis Digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack."

Then Snimon fired his attack and sent the two electrical rookie digimon spinning towards the ground.

"Tentomon!" screamed Patamon.

"Zapdomon!" called Biyomon.

The two rookies hid in the brush for safety.

* * *

><p>Tai ran to his fallen digimon. Mina was right behind him.<p>

"Agumon are you okay?" Tai asked, kneeling down.

"Labramon?" Mina asked.

"You guys made it." sighed the Labrador digimon.

"You both need to digivolve." Tai ordered.

Both his and Mina's digivices didn't seem to work.

"That's why we need your help Tai." Agumon said. "We can't digivolve."

"It's just like riding a bicycle, now start pedaling and digivolve!" Tai yelled.

* * *

><p>In his lair, the Digimon Emperor chuckled darkly. "It's no use." he said. "So long as I have the Dark Digivice, they won't be able to digivolve."<p>

He chuckled again.

* * *

><p>Snimon screeched as he flew overhead. Biyomon and Patamon found the others and flew beside them. The group was then met up with by Gatomon and Nalamon.<p>

"Move your tails everyone!" Gatomon called.

"Follow us!" Nalamon added, running off with the group in tow.

They found a small cave to hide in.

"I better contact the others, we'll need the help." Tai said, sending a massed email.

* * *

><p>Payson was on one of the computers when the distress email came through. "Come to the Digital world right away. The Digimon need our help." she read. "From, Tai Kamiya. Oh this email must be for Kari."<p>

Payson printed off the email and ran to find Kari and the any of the other DigiDestined she could find.

* * *

><p>"So TK how does your mom like the new apartment?" Kari asked.<p>

"She hasn't seen it yet." TK answered. "She's been on the computer the whole time."

Catherine and Rini chuckled, then Davis came storming in.

"Hey, buddy!" Davis called."His name's not buddy, it's T.K.!" Kari and Catherine corrected."Alright, T.J., or J.B., or whatever it is!" Davis went on. "How do you know Kari and Catherine?"

"How do I know them?" TK asked. Then he chuckled. "I get it, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous of anybody!" Davis contradicted.

Kari, Rini, and Catherine sighed.

Before Davis could say anything else, Payson came up to them. "Kari. Tai sent an email for you." she handed Kari the note.

"My brother needs us." Kari told the others.

* * *

><p>The group ran down the halls and towards the computer lab. On their way, they ran into Izzy and Lita.<p>

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked.

"Tai sent us an urgent email." Kari informed, holding up the printed paper.

"Yeah we know." Lita said. "We got one too."

* * *

><p>The gang entered the computer lab and Izzy logged on to one of the computers. "I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer." Izzy told them. "I knew I should've recharged it after I played Trigonometry Trivia on the internet last night, but boy, talk about fun."<p>

Lita chuckled. "And it's a wonder how I can ever get him away from that thing."

Catherine and Rini smiled.

* * *

><p>Tai received Izzy's email. "Great. Izzy has Kari, TK, Rini, and Catherine with him."<p>

"Hey Tai!" Mina called. "You have to get in here and see this."

* * *

><p>"So what is the Digital World anyway?" Davis asked. "I mean I heard a little about it from Tai once."<p>

"You know Tai?" TK questioned.

"They play on the same soccer team." Kari answered.

"Hey Payson!" Cody called from the hallway. "Weren't you coming over to help fix my computer?"

"Right, I completely forgot." Payson sighed as she walked out with Cody.

* * *

><p>Tai, Mina, and the digimon stood around a rock with an egg sitting on it. The egg was red with a fire design, it had a spike coming out of the upper center, also it had the Crest of Courage inscribed on it.<p>

"It has the Crest of Courage on it." Tai noted.

"But what is it?" Mina asked. "Some kind of egg?"

"I've never seen an egg with a spike in it." Labramon noted.

"It must have been rough on the chicken that laid that thing." Biyomon added.

"Let's get a closer look." Tai said, reaching for the egg. But one he touched it, three small orbs of light appeared and seemed to fly right out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Cody and Payson were walking down the hallway. "You did promise." Cody reminded."I know." Payson sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're going back to the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed.<p>

"I'm going too." Davis interjected.

"That's kinda impossible." Rini said.

"Not anyone can go to the Digital World." TK added. "You need a Digivice."

Davis grew annoyed. "Listen TC, if you can go. Then so can I."

Suddenly the computer screen glowed and three bright lights emerged. A blue light landed in Davis' hands, while the other two; a red and yellow light, landed in Payson's and Cody's.

"What is this?" Davis asked, holding up a newer looking Digivice.

"That's a different model than the ones we have." Catherine noted. Looking at her digivice than at Davis'.

"We better get going guys." Lita voted.

"But how long will the gate stay open?' Rini asked.

"I don't care. I'm going to help my brother." Kari interjected.

"Hey can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?" Davis asked.

"It isn't a game." Lita told the teenage boy.

"If the Digital World sent you a digivice, then there's a reason and you should take it seriously." Izzy added.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari held her digivice to the screen and in a bright flash of light, was sucked into the computer screen.

"I'm with you." TK followed, doing the same thing Kari did.

Rini and Catherine followed suite.

"It's your turn Davis." Lita edged.

"I'm there!" Davis held his Digivice to the computer screen and was sucked in as well.

Before Izzy and Lita could follow, Payson ran back into the room.

"What was that light?" she asked.

"The computer must need a new screen saver." Izzy chuckled.

* * *

><p>The teens found themselves back in the Digital World. "Whoa. My first time being downloaded. Pretty cool." Davis chuckled. He looked around and noticed his change in cloths. His jacket was denim with a fire pattern on the bottom and the collar was white fur, covering a white t-shirt. He had yellow gloves, cargo pants, and orange and red sneakers.<p>

The trio kept moving, following the signal on Kari's digivice. Davis noticed a vending machine, but when he approached it, a hoard of Numemon came out and paraded past him. Leaving Davis, dazed.

TK and the girls chuckled and kept on walking.

"So were those things Digimon?" Davis asked.

"Yes siree." Kari answered.

"But there are a lot." Rini added.

"Much cuter than those." Catherine followed.

"And a lot scarier ones too." TK added.

Coming up the path were Tai, Mina, and the digimon.

"They're real close by." Tai informed, following his digivice signal.

"TK!" Patamon screamed as he saw his partner.

"Patamon!" TK called back, holding his digimon as he landed in TK's arms.

"Rini!" Biyomon flew right into Rini's open arms.

"I've missed you Biyo." Rini sighed.

Davis jumped back at the sight of the two new digimon. He then saw Tai.

"I told these guys you'd be alright." Davis said, smiling.

"Davis?" Tai questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Catherine!" Nalamon jumped right into Catherine's arms, wrapping her silver gloved paws around Catherine's neck.

"Nalamon." Catherine chuckled, returning her digimon's hug.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried, as she, too, jumped into her human partner's arms.

Kari smiled retuning Gatomon's hug. She then noticed that Gatomon's gold tail ring, was missing. "Tell me what happened."

Gatomon then told everyone that Unimon had attacked her, Agumon, and Labramon in the forest one night.

* * *

><p>The group of DigiDestined found their way back to the cave.<p>

"One day this bossy human appeared and started making digimon into his slaves." Nalamon informed.

"He calls himself the 'Digimon Emperor'." Biyomon added.

"I hear we're going to have to punch a time clock too." Gatomon followed.

"Another human? You mean that someone else comes here besides us?" TK questioned.

"There goes the neighborhood." Rini sighed.

"Yeah." Labramon agreed.

"And he also has this strange new Dark Digivice that makes us unable to Digivolve." Biyomon added.

"Show her yours." TK said to Davis.

Davis pulled his out and showed it to the Digimon.

"That's it!" Labramon barked. "You work for the Digimon Emperor."

"I don't work for anybody." Davis defended. "I just got this thing when it came out of the computer."

"_So that's what came out of the egg when I touched it. Three new Digivices." _Tai thought. _"But why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who has the other two?"_

* * *

><p>"Where did everyone go Izzy?" Payson asked again.<p>

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Izzy answered.

Payson pulled out the red digivice she received. "Then what is this?"

"How did you get that?" Lita asked.

"Cody got one too." Payson added.

* * *

><p>Cody was calling his mom, saying he and Payson had to stay after school. He held his yellow digivice in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"The Dark Digivice is draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Gatomon said, shivering but slanting her blue eyes.<p>

"That's why neither of you could digivolve." Mina deducted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, if I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance." Labramon growled.

"The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful Dark Rings to control the digimon." Biyomon said.

"Yeah and once the Dark Ring captures you, you're a slave for life." Patamon added.

"Those collars do everything but get rid of fleas." Nalamon hissed under her breath.

"Digimon Emperor!" Kari huffed.

"I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!" Catherine added.

* * *

><p>In his lair, the Digimon Emperor chuckled. "Oh you think so, do you?" he asked aloud.<p>

A rectangular shape with red buttons appeared, by pressing one, he let out a dark-ring controlled Monochromon.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Rini asked, in response to the DigiEgg on the stone.<p>

"It looks like a deflated beach ball." TK noted. "Well no wonder, it has a spike through it."

"Plus It's heavier than my mom's meat loaf." Tai added.

TK stepped up to try and lift the egg, but no luck. After him went Kari, then Rini, and finally Catherine, but neither of them could move it either.

"Guys I pump iron all the time!" Davis said as he walked up.

He squatted down and pulled up the DigiEgg without a problem. Then a stream of red/orange light erupted from a small hole in the center of the stone.

A small blue digimon jumped from the stream and started jumping around screaming "Free at last! Free at last!" he turned to Davis. "My name's Veemon, but you can call me Veemon."

"I'm Davis." Davis introduced.

"I've heard of Veemon." Labramon said. "Supposedly, he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings you good luck."

"But I thought he was just a legend." Agumon added.

"Nope I'm real alright." Veemon said. "And I've been waiting a very long time to meet you Davis."

"Uh…I think you've got the wrong guy." Davis contradicted.

"Nope you're the one." Veemon said. "Because you were the only one who was able to move the DigiEgg of Courage."

"_That's right." _Mina thought._ "Even though Tai has the Crest of Courage, he couldn't move the egg. But Davis could "_

* * *

><p>Suddenly the cave began to shake. Then a dinosaur-like digimon appeared, dropping to the floor.<p>

"It's a monster!" Davies cried out.

"No that's a digimon!" Rini informed.

"Monochromon!" TK clarified. "Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds." Catherine added. "His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs"

Patamon, Biyomon, Agumon, and Labramon fired their attacks, but they didn't do much damage. In return, Monochromon fired his attack. The DigiDestined bolted for the exit.

"Okay I wanted to remember the old days, but not like this!" Rini shrieked as she ran, Biyomon flying by her side.

"Just like old times." TK sighed, running on the other side of Rini.

A couple inches behind them, Veemon and Davis were running.

"Davis, hurry. You've got to open the DigiEgg." Veemon encouraged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Davis replied.

Mina stopped suddenly.

"Why'd you stop?" Labramon asked.

Davis and Veemon ran past them.

"I'm gonna try and slow down Monochromon." Mina replied. She held out a newer, upgraded transformation staff. It was circular with a thin ring surrounding it. Etched in the orb was the symbol for Venus.

"Venus Planet Power!" Mina screamed. In a bright flash, she became Sailor Venus once again. But her outfit was upgraded than her Super Sailor uniform. Instead Venus' ribbon was white instead of red. She had dark orange shoulder pads with gold sleeves reaching down to meet her white gloves. Her skirt was white with gold and orange trim, and a gold ribbon was tied in the back with elongated ends. Under the skirt were gold leggings reaching just above her knees. Lastly, she had dark orange boots with a gold trim at the top.

* * *

><p>The rest of the DigiDestined managed to escape, with Sailor Venus being the last. She managed to push Davis and Veemon out of the way of Monochromon's attack. Nalamon pushed Catherine out of the way as well, dodging the fire ball.<p>

"You okay?" Venus asked.

"I'm fine." Davis replied.

Veemon appeared beside Davis. "I can digivolve if you open the egg. But you have to have courage to do it."

"Are you guys alright?" Rini asked.

"We're sitting ducks right here." TK noted. "We have to get somewhere safe."

"Catherine?" Nalamon questioned. "You aright Cat?' Kari asked.

Catherine tried to move, but a rush of pain radiated from her foot. "I can't move my ankle." Catherine sighed. She looked at her digimon than her friend.

Monochromon jumped the ledge and ran towards Kari and Catherine. Both girls were frozen.

"Davis!_" _Veemon exclaimed."Have courage." Tai followed."The girls are in trouble!" Davis was completely oblivious to the others. "You want to see courage. I'll show you courage." Davis held up the DigiEgg. "Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon was a tall digimon with blue skin and fire-designed armor. The armor covered his head, chest, hands, knees, and feet. The new armor digimon head butted Monochromon off to the side, saving Catherine and Kari.

"Armor Digivolution?" Venus questioned.

"Who is that?" Labramon asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am Flamedramon." he introduced. "As Veemon, I used the Digi-Egg of Courage to armor digivolve. My Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak"

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor seemed a little impressed by the resourcefulness of the DigiDestined, somehow being able to bypass the power of his Dark Digivice.<p>

* * *

><p>Flamedramon and Monochromon engaged in battle. Matching attacks blow for blow. The Armor digimon jumped in the air and was soon surrounded by flames. He dove for the ground.<p>

"Barbeque that Dark Ring Flamedramon!" Nalamon cheered.

Flamedramon hit the Dark Ring, cracking it, and destroying it. He landed and reverted back to Veemon. An orange light came from Davis' digivice and created a D-Terminal, storing the DigiEgg of Courage.

Catherine limped to the now unconscious Monochromon and rubbed its head. "That's a good Monochromon." she cooed.

* * *

><p>"You summoned me, oh evil Emperor." said a small, worm like digimon, named Wormmon.<p>

The Digimon Emperor chuckled. "I believe that we found ourselves a worthy foe at last."

"Great." said Wormmon. "Just one question... what's a foe?"

* * *

><p>Catherine was using Kari to help steady herself. Both girls had their feline digimon on either side of them.<p>

"Goodbye Monochromon!" Rini called, waving. "Such a nice digimon."

"I still can't believe this Digimon Emperor can turn such a nice digimon into a nasty creature." TK said.

Davis and Veemon shook hands. "Nice workin with ya Davis, let's do it again sometime."

"Guys!" Venus called. "That Armor digivolving was pretty cool back there."

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve." Labramon added. "I know that you new guys will be able to defeate the Digimon Emperor."

"Yep, leave it to me." Veemon said.

Tai turned to Davis. "Davis, I think you were really brave back there in that battle, but I notice that you broke your goggles." he said. "And, as we all know, the leader of the DigiDestined just wouldn't look right without them, so here. I want you to have mine." Tai took off his goggles and handed them to Davis.

The teen put them on, blinking.

"They look real cute." Catherine complemented.

Davis chuckled.

* * *

><p>The group gathered at the end of the forest, watching the sun set.<p>

"Yay now we can relax." Patamon sighed.

"Why's that?" TK asked.

"The Digimon Emperor doesn't come out at night." Biyomon answered.

"But shouldn't you guys be getting home?" Agumon asked.

"I'm not sure if we can even get home." Mina sighed.

The group walked to the middle of the forest and found a TV just sitting there. On the screen they saw Izzy and Lita, with Cody and Payson.

* * *

><p>"Hey what does it mean when the light comes on?" Payson asked. She pointed to the computer and saw the others.<p>

"Let us in, it's Davis." Davis held his digivice to the TV and the whole group was sucked in.

* * *

><p>"You don't see that everyday." Agumon said.<p>

"Uh-huh." agreed the other digimon.

* * *

><p>The group crashed onto the others, someone crushing someone else.<p>

"Now that is something we'll need to get used to." Rini groaned.

"Sad truth, you're right." agreed Catherine.

* * *

><p>Looks like a new DigiDestined team is unfolding. Can the new generation stop the evil Digimon Emperor? Find out in future chapters of WDC 02: A New Destiny Arises.<p>

**To Be Continued...**


	2. The DigiTeam Complete

**The DigiTeam Complete. **

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'…**The first day of school had begun for our DigiDestined. TK, Kari, Rini, and Catherine all started their Freshmen year, while the others were Juniors (except Joe, who is a senior). TK and Rini met Cody Hida, an eighth grader who lives in their apartment complex. On their way to school, they ran into Payson Shields, Piper's younger sister. And finally they met Davis Motomiya. Everything seemed to be going fine. However, a new evil, named the Digimon Emperor, was ruling over the Digital World, enslaving helpless Digimon. Tai and Mina rushed to their partners aid, and found a DigiEgg of some kind. When touched, three new Digivices came out and were given to Davis, Cody, and Payson. Davis tagged along with the Freshmen DigiDestined and was able to lift the DigiEgg of Courage. This resulted in Veemon being born. Along with that, Veemon was able to Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, and defeated a controlled Monochromon. Can the new DigiDestined step up? Find out in **A New Destiny Arises…**

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Tai asked.<p>

"I think we're back in the computer room." TK answered.

"Hey where did you all come from?" Cody asked.

"The Digital World." Davis answered jumping up. "There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur digimon attacked, and that's when I jumped into action."

"Enough!" Payson screamed. "Let's go back."

Everyone was a little hesitant. "Don't you want to go Cody?" Payson asked.

"Of course seeing all those monsters would be fun." Cody replied. "But tonight's Macaroni and Cheese night and I don't wanna miss out."

"That's right it's Pork Surprise at my place." Tai added.

"Stuffed Green Peppers and a Salad." Izzy said after.

"Microwave TV Dinners for us." TK said, turning to Rini.

"No fair." Payson whined. "I really wanted to go."

The group walked out of the computer room.

"Don't worry Payson, you'll get the chance to." Catherine said.

"When?" Payson asked.

Lita ran back into the computer lab to turn off the computer they used. "Weird." she sighed. "The Gate's closed."

* * *

><p>Piper threw on her sweat pants and her jacket. She zipped up her guitar case and headed out with her boyfriend, Matt.<p>

"You guys are leaving already?" asked one of their friends. "We're not done with rehearsal yet."

"Sorry guys." Matt apologized. "There's someplace else we need to be."

The duo walked out and towards the park.

* * *

><p>"There they are." Catherine said, announcing the arrival of Piper and Matt.<p>

"Sorry we're late guys." Piper apologized.

"It's not a problem." Reye replied. "It's been a while."

"But it's nice to be back." Rini added.

"So what's this all about?" Amy asked, sitting next to Joe.

"There's something we need to tell you all." Mina answered.

"And it's about the Digital World and our Digimon." Tai added.

That statement grabbed everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>Cody stood on his balcony, practicing his Kendo. "I wonder what it's really like." he said to himself. "To actually travel into the Digital World."<p>

In his room, Payson was busy working on Cody's computer. "Tomorrow I'm gonna go to the Digital World." she muttered. "Whether they want me along or not."

"Payson dear are you staying for dinner?" asked Cody's mom. "It's Mac & Cheese night."

"No thank you Ms. Hida." Payson called. "I have to get going anyway."

* * *

><p>Davis tossed his soccer ball while laying on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and an image of Veemon appeared. "Boy, I just can't stop thinking about Veemon." he said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"DigiArmor Energize huh?" Piper repeated.<p>

"That's right." Mina answered. "It's a new form of Digivolving I've never seen before."

"Somehow, Davis' digimon was able to Digivolve, but Agumon and the other's weren't." Tai added.

"So Davis received a new Digivice, as did Payson." Kari said.

"And a kid from our apartment building, Cody, received one too." Rini added.

"We'll if they got new Digivices, that means they're the new DigiDestined." Joe deducted.

"That's what Izzy and I thought too." Lita added. She, Izzy, Tai, and Mina nodded.

"One question." Reye asked. "If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting Digimon and making them his slaves. Will Ravenmon and the others be okay?"

"I got an email from Serena earlier." Rini informed. "She was asking the same question about Palmon."

"I say we should just go back to the Digital World." Matt voted. "And do things our way."

Piper nodded in agreement.

"We can't." Lita said. "I went back to the computer and the Gate was already closed."

"So that means, we can't help them?" Piper asked. She let out a sigh.

"Lita and I are going back first thing tomorrow to see if the Gate has opened up again." Izzy said. Lita nodded.

"I'm going to." Tai added. He turned to Mina, "What do ya say?"

"I'll be there." Mina smiled and laid her head on Tai's shoulder.

"So am I." Catherine added.

"Me too." Kari followed.

"Us three." TK and Rini said in unison.

"I wish, but I promised my grandpa I'd open the Shrine after school." Reye said, solemnly.

"I can't either." Joe added. "I have an oral test tomorrow on Laryngitis."

"And I have an Anatomy test." Amy added.

"Yeah and our band has a big concert coming up." Matt followed, motioning to Piper when he said 'our'. "And we need to practice."

Piper nodded. "And the band aside, the Gymnastics team has our first meet coming up in Tamachi in a few weeks, and I need to get my routine cleaned up."

"Don't worry about it guys." Tai said. "Just leave everything to us."

"Okay, but let us know if you need us." Matt replied.

* * *

><p>School was out and Izzy was busy in the computer room.<p>

"Just as you thought Lita." he said. "The Gate's still closed."

"So then how are we supposed to get to the Digital World now?" Lita asked.

Cody and Payson walked in. "What ya doing guys?" Payson asked.

"Just tying to get some information on what happened here yesterday." Lita answered.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it." Cody said. "Will you take me with you to the Digital World?"

Before either of the two older DigiDestined could answer, the DigiGate opened. Davis walked in with the rest of the team. The three new DigiDestined held out their new Digivices.

"They are a newer model than ours." Mina said.

"Well let's get going." Payson voted.

"I think I should give you a couple of pointers about some of the things you're about to see." Davis said.

"Give me a break! You've only been there once!" Payson exclaimed. "What would you know?"

"I think we should be prepared for a little danger." Cody said, calmly.

"My suspicions have just been confirmed." Izzy said. "The DigiGate is only open on this one computer."

"But that isn't all is it?" Lita asked.

"The Gate has never been open two days in a row before." Izzy added.

"Then I say we get going." Davis voted. "Alls ashore that's going ashore."

Everyone nodded. "Tai Kamiya is that you?" asked a voice.

Tai turned to see Mr. Fujiyama step into the room. "Mr. Fujiyama." Tai breathed. "And Mina, Izzy, and Lita as well." added Mr. Fujiyama. "Aren't you all Juniors now?"

"Yeah but what are you doing here?" Mina asked.

"I'm the new head of the Computer Club." Mr. Fujiyama answered.

"But what do you know about computers?" asked Mina and Tai in unison.

"Not a single thing." answered the teacher.

The two teen sighed and dropped their heads. Tai sighed. "I just remembered something I needed to talk to you about." Tai pushed the teacher out of the room. "It's the work and relationship thing." he did the peace sign, signaling the OK for the group to head on.

"Thanks Tai, we owe ya." Mina sighed.

"Alright let's get going." Izzy said.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined turned to the computer screen and held up their Digivices. In a bright, blue light they were transported through the DigiGate and into the Digital World.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I just feel like I went through the rinse cycle in the dishwasher." Davis answered.

Cody and Payson were looking around the plane they landed in.

"So this is the Digital World." Cody said, looking around. He looked down and noticed his outfit change. Cody had a long-sleeved, tan shirt, hazy purple jeans, and brown shoes.

"Hey! I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." Payson squealed. She had brown boots, black jeans, a denim vest with a red long sleeved shirt underneath, white gloves, and a dark blue helmet.

"I forgot about the part about the new wardrobe." Davis said.

"I love this helmet. It makes my glasses look smaller." Payson chuckled.

"They sure are comfortable." Cody added.

"I wonder if they have anything in a surfer style." Davis wondered.

"I can't wait to tell Piper I got a free outfit!" Payson squealed.

"Kids today have no sense of values." Mina sighed. "When I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect when I received a gift."

"Mina you sounded just like my mom just now." Kari chuckled.

The DigiDestined walked across the plane. Davis called for Veemon. The other DigiDestined called out for their digimon as well.

* * *

><p>In his lair, the Digimon Emperor watched as the DigiDestined walked along. He chuckled to himself. "I've been waiting for this. Now the game can begin." he then ordered Snimon to attack the DigiDestined.<p>

Snimon flew over a mountain, a dark ring around his waist.

* * *

><p>"Veemon! Where are you?" Davis called. "Veemon!"<p>

"Davis!" Veemon called back. The blue, lizard like digimon approached came running up a small hill. "Davis I'm over here!"

Davis knelt down and took his digimon's hand. "Hey Veemon."

"Davis." Veemon replied. "I brought Nalamon and her Digi-friends with me." he turned and the other partner digimon came up the hill as well.

"Tentomon." Izzy sighed, kneeling down to his Digimon.

"Izzy, you're a sight for big, green, sore eyes." Tentomon replied.

"Lita!" Zapdomon chirped. She flew into Lita's open arms.

"Zapdomon!" Lita chuckled embracing her digimon.

"I've missed you Lita." Zapdomon sighed.

"I've missed you too, Zapdo." Lita sighed.

Mina knelt down and embraced Labramon, whose pink tail wagged vigorously. The other DigiDestined reunited with their partners as well.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Snimon's shadow appeared overhead. The praying-mantis digimon dove for the ground, Rini and Biyomon in his line of sight. The two frozen in fear.<p>

"Rini, move!" TK pushed Rini out of the way just in time.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked.

"Boom Bubble!" followed Patamon.

"Super Shocker! Electric Wing!" the two electric digimon attacked together.

"Sonic Bark!" followed Labramon.

Snimon dodged the attacks with swiftness.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have to Armor Digivolve." Veemon said. "Davis get the egg ready."

"Right." Davis pulled out his Digivice.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and Davis fell in.

"Hang on Davis!" Catherine reached out her hand and grabbed Davis'.

"Thanks Cat." Davis said.

"Don't thank me yet." Catherine replied.

Drimogemon appeared, a dark ring around his front, left leg.

"What is that?" Davis exclaimed.

"Nothing good." Catherine replied. "Drimogemon lives deep inside the cavities of the Digital World. His Drill Spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist."

"You okay Davis?" Veemon asked, leaning over the hole.

Next, Mojyamon appeared. "Oh great, more bad news." Nalamon growled. "Mojyamon's a frosty digimon from the snowy mountains. His Bone Boomerang attack will make your head spin."

Mojyamon used his attack and hit Veemon, causing him to fall. Davis released his grip on Catherine's hand to grab Veemon. Drimogemon grabbed them both, and took them below ground.

* * *

><p>"They're gone." Payson sighed, falling on her knees and shivering. "The ground just opened up and swallowed them."<p>

Beside her, Cody was shivering as well. "Well, I want to go home now."

"What we need to do now is get somewhere safe." Izzy suggested.

"But what about Davis?' Cody asked.

The two digimon were closing in on the DigiDestined, but the remaining digimon kept attacking.

"Davis will be fine, he has Veemon." Lita reminded. "But our digimon are only at half strength, we have to get away."

Soon the DigiDestined were in between Mojyamon and Snimon.

"I can't take this! I wanna go home!" Payson cried.

* * *

><p>Davis woke up, chained to the side of a cliff. <em>"Was I walking in my sleep again?" <em>he thought. "Where am I?" he asked aloud.

"You're just hanging out." replied a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Davis asked.

"I am your worst nightmare come to life." replied the other teen.

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Davis asked.

"Speaking." said the Digimon Emperor. He was a teen with, dark blunett hair, and he wore a blue and white outfit with a dark blue cape, gold shoulder pads and black shoes. He also wore yellow sun-glasses with purple lenses.

"But you're a kid, just like me!" Davis interjected.

The Digimon Emperor chuckled. "I am nothing like you." he contradicted. "If I was, then I would be the one hanging from a cliff. Which reminds me." he snapped his fingers.

A square piece of stone sunk into the mountain side, and Veemon appeared, also chained to the side.

"Veemon!" Davis called.

"Davis!" Veemon replied. "Hey. Great view isn't it?"

"I haven't had time to look." Davis said. "Quick, Armor Digivolve."

"Just one question." interjected the Digimon Emperor. He held up Davis' Digivice and D-Terminal. "Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?" he chuckled.

* * *

><p>The others were walking in the forest.<p>

"Hey wait a minute." Cody said. "This digivice you were nice enough to give me is starting to make noise."

"My digivice is going off too." TK said.

"It looks like something's nearby." Rini added.

"A building of some sort." Mina clarified.

"There are no buildings around here." Labramon said.

"Nope, just the temple." Tentomon agreed.

"Temple?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah but it's closed down now." Zapdomon informed.

"They couldn't book enough weddings or bar mitzvahs." Tentomon added.

"Well something in there is making our Digivices go off." Mina said.

"And I don't think it's the caterers, let's go see what it is." Lita added.

* * *

><p>The group began walking towards the temple. They started up the stairs.<p>

"I'm exhausted!" Payson exclaimed. "Hasn't anybody ever heard of escalators?"

The group walked down a corridor. "Look at it this way Payson." Biyomon said. "Only a few more steps to go." she pointed her pink wing to the last flight of stairs.

Up on the platform, two more DigiEggs sat.

"Look." Mina pointed to the silver DigiEgg with two, silver wings sticking out. "That one has the Crest of Beauty on it."

"And that one has the Crest of Knowledge on it." Izzy pointed to the yellow DigiEgg with a small drill coming out the top.

Mina and Izzy looked at each other. They reached down and tried to lift the DigiEggs, with no avail.

"It's no use." Mina sighed.

"We'll never be able to move them." Izzy added.

They both then remembered that even though he had the Crest of Courage, he couldn't move the DigiEgg of Courage, but Davis could, with no problem.

Both original DigiDestined turned around. "Payson I think you should try to move it." Mina said.

"You too Cody." Izzy added.

"What?" Payson asked. "You want us to try it."

"I guess." Cody added.

Both new DigiDestined stepped up and lifted the DigiEggs no problem. Shocking the other DigiDestined.

"They were able to lift them." Kari noted.

"Just like Davis did yesterday." Catherine reminded.

A yellow and purple stream of light appeared where the DigiEggs once were. Out of the yellow one, a red, hawk like digimon appeared. He jumped out and landed in front of Payson.

"Greetings, my name is Hawkmon." he greeted. "And I've been waiting to make your acquaintance."

"Um hi." Payson stammered to say. "I'm Payson."

Out of the purple light, a gold, armadillo like digimon jumped out and landed in front of Cody. He put his front paw to his mouth and yawned.

"Wowwe, I think my shell fell asleep." he said. "Hi, I'm Armadillomon and you and I are partners."

Cody blinked at his digimon. "I'm Cody."

"So then Payson, you and I shall be working together as team." Hawkmon said.

Payson stepped back. "What? I don't fight." she said. "Except with my sister over who gets the bathroom first in the mornings."

"Are you saying you refuse to fight?" Hawkmon asked. "Why do I get stuck with the defective human?" he sighed.

Mina smiled and stepped infront of Payson. She held the DigiEgg of Beauty, her hands over Payson's. "Payson." she said.

"What is it Mina?" Payson asked.

"I have this friend." Mina started. "Her name is Serena and she's a lot like you. When we were younger, she said she didn't want to fight anymore either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the Digital World, and for the team." she informed. "Payson the more you do to help your Digimon, the closer the two of you will become." Labramon rubbed against Mina's leg. The blonde smiled at her Rookie digimon. "And that's a friendship you'll carry with you, for the rest of your life."

Payson looked into Mina's eyes, and at how close she and Labramon were.

"And you have another friend for life too, me." Mina added. Payson smiled.

"So tell me, what do you think of the Digital World so far Cody?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." Cody answered. "You must have some kind of opinion." Izzy edged on."Well, I try not to make up my mind until I have all the information." Cody informed. "But his place is so new to me, I have so many unanswered questions."

Lita chuckled. "Sounds like you're just a curious kid who wants to know all the facts." she said. "Reminds me of someone else I know." she turned her green eyes to her boyfriend and smiled.

"What should I do?" Cody asked the two older DigiDestined.

"Do just what Izzy did." Lita told him.

"Just follow your instincts." Izzy said. "And if there's a problem you can't solve, just come to me. And we'll solve it together."

"Okay." Cody nodded his head.

The two new DigiDestined faced their digimon and the DigiEggs glowed.

"Beg your pardon." Hawkmon interjected. "But in order for us to Armor Digivolve, you must say 'DigiArmor Energize'."

Payson and Cody looked at each other. "DigiArmor Energize!" they shouted.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon: The Wings of Beauty." the Armor Digimon was a red bird-like digimon with a silver helmet with the Crest of Beauty inscribed in the center. Halsemon stood on four legs. "I am an Armor Digimon. As Hawkmon, I used the Digi-Egg of Beauty to armor digivolve. I use my Tempest Wing attack to defeat my enemies."

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge." this Armor Digimon resembled an insect like digimon with golden armor, drills for fingers and a nose. The Crest of Knowledge was inscribed on his back. "I too am an Armor Digimon. As Armadillomon, I used the Digi-Egg of Knowledge to armor digivolve."

The two Armor Digimon towered over the DigiDestined.

"Now what do you say we go find the others." Digmon voted.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my Digivice!" Davis called. "And let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this!"<p>

"On the contrary, you both have been trespassing here without my permission." the Digimon Emperor said. "So as your punishment, you will be forced to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave." he snapped his fingers and a Dark Ring materialized and began to hover towards Veemon.

* * *

><p>"Eagle Eye!" two red beams struck the Dark Ring and destroyed it. Halsemon and Payson flew into view.<p>

"Hold on Davis!" Payson called.

"Don't worry about me, save Veemon." Davis told her.

* * *

><p>The rocks behind Veemon crumbled and Digmon appeared, grasping Veemon in his under-arms. "Sorry to burst in on ya like this."<p>

"You could've knocked." Veemon replied.

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor turned away, and was faced by Nalamon. "This litter box isn't big enough for the both of us." she yowled.<p>

Wormmon scrambled in front of the Digimon Emperor. "Keep your claws to yourself you big bully." he taunted. Wormmon lunged for Nalamon.

The lion cub rookie punched Wormmon who fell backwards into the Digimon Emperor, causing him to loose Davis' Digivice and D-Terminal.

"Thank you!" Payson giggled, grabbing the falling items.

The Digimon Emperor ensnared Nalamon in his whip and tossed her over the cliffside. The lion cub rookie landed on Halsemon's back.

* * *

><p>Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon appeared.<p>

Halsemon landed and Payson handed Davis back his Digivice and D-Terminal.

"Thanks Payson." Davis said, then turned to Veemon. "Now it's time for a little payback."

"Let's do it." Veemon agreed.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage."

Payson jumped back on Halsemon's back. "Better hang on tight Payson." he said.

"Okay." Payson clutched the red fur of her digimon's neck as he flew up in the air.

"Let's show them what Armor digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor." Flamedramon voted. "Attack!"

Halsemon flew up towards Snimon. Drimogemon dug underground, Digmon did the same. Mojyamon was left with Flamedramon.

* * *

><p>The yeti like digimon threw and ice sickle at the Armor Digimon.<p>

"When it's fire against ice, fire always wins." Flamedramon noted, his right hand glowed and he grabbed the ice sickle, melting it. "Fire Rocket!" four fireballs hit Mojyamon, incinerating the Dark Ring around his arm.

"You destroyed the Dark Ring Flamedramon!" Davis cheered. "Nice job."

* * *

><p>Snimon fired his 'Twin Sickles' attack. Halsemon dodged by spinning to avoid them. "Mach Impulse" two red blades came from the wings on his helmet, destroying the Dark Ring on Snimon's waist.<p>

"You did it, Halsemon." Payson giggled.

* * *

><p>Drimogemon and Digmon met in an underground tunnel. "Looks like we're the Drill Team." Digmon noted. "Gold Rush." the drill detached from Digmon and destroyed Drimogemon's Dark Ring.<p>

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor watched the battle from his lair. "Well, they're better than I thought." he said. "This makes things a bit more interesting." he chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry we had to fight you but we had to get rid of the Dark Rings." Veemon informed. "Hope we can be buds."<p>

"Sure we can." Drimogemon said.

"Thanks for saving us." Mojyamon added.

The three digimon turned and walked away.

"He makes me so mad." Davis grunted. "Digimon Emperor, I'll show him whose in charge around here."

"Settle down." said Hawkmon. "So Payson, can I count on your assistance from now on?"

"Absolutely!" Payson answered. "One hundred percent."

"And will we be a team too Cody, when I'm not nappin'?" Armadillomon asked.

"Of course." Cody answered. "I'd be honored to be your partner."

"Well looks like the new DigiDestined team doesn't need us around anymore." Lita noted, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure." Izzy said. "I think there are some things we can do."

"We can still help them fight the Emperor." Zapdomon added.

"And also provide them with advice and guidance." Tentomon followed.

"What a team." Mina chuckled.

"We'll defiantly be here to help them." Labramon said.

"Alright time to get back home." Davis voted.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>"The birds and the bees huh?" Tai questioned. "Thanks Mr. Fujiyama." Tai walked back down the hallway, hands in pockets. He noticed a bright light from the computer lab windows.<p>

He ran to the door and saw the DigiDestined in a heap. "What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"Please don't ask." replied all the DigiDestined.

"The new Digimon returned to their In-Training forms." Tai noted.

"Huh?" Davis asked. He looked up to see a small, blue, baby dragon on his head. This form he is referred to as DemiVeemon.

"Wow." Payson sighed, rubbing her digimon's head. "He's so cute." her In-Training digimon was a mini, pink, round bird digimon with small pink wings, a feather on his head and a small yellow beak. This form he is referred to as Poromon.

"I don't understand how this little fella can turn into such a powerful creature like Digmon." Cody pondered looking at his digimon. Which resembled a yellow ball digimon with small three-pointed flaps for ears. This form he is referred to as Upamon.

"Are we gonna have to do this every time we come back?" Catherine asked.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Biyomon said.

"At least we all made it back to the real world safe and sound." TK said.

"Except for Labramon, Zapdomon, and Tentomon." Mina reminded.

"Mina!" Labramon called.

* * *

><p>The three digimon were on the screen. "Don't worry about us Mina." Labramon said.<p>

"We'll be fine because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night." Zapdomon added.

"Imagine all that power and he's afraid of the dark." Tentomon chuckled.

"Well get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Lita said the three digimon.

"Yeah." agreed Davis. "That's when go back to the Digital World and teach that Digimon Emperor a lesson or two."

* * *

><p>What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the new DigiDestined? And what does the new DigiDestined have in store for the Digimon Emperor? Find out in the next chapter of <strong>A New Destiny Arises…<strong>

**To be Continued…**


	3. A New DigiTude

**A New DigiTude. The New Generation Complete.**

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'…**Cody and Payson made their first journey to the Digital World, along with Davis, TK, Rini, Kari, Catherine, and a few of the Original DigiDestined, Izzy, Lita, and Mina. Everything went fine, until Snimon, Mojyamon, and Drimogemon appeared. Davis and Veemon were captured by the Digimon Emperor. The two new DigiDestined were led to their DigiEggs of Beauty(Payson) and Knowledge(Cody). This revealed their partner Digimon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. Using the DigiEggs they Armor Digivolved to Halsemon and Digmon. Together, they saved Davis and Veemon. After a days work, they returned home. Can the new DigiDestined defeate the Digimon Emperor? Find out in this chapter of **'A New Destiny Arises'…**

* * *

><p>The school day ended, signified by the final bell.<p>

"The classroom's empty." Patamon whispered. "I think it's safe to come out now."

"Hold on." whispered Gatomon.

"I'm still taking the spelling test." Nalamon added.

Sounds of footsteps approached. The three In-Training digimon hid in an area under one of the computers.

DemiVeemon sniffed the air. "Smells like Davis." he whispered.

Davis opened the door, "Are you saying I stink?" he asked.

DemiVeemon jumped out of the hiding place. "It is! Davis!" he jumped into his partner's arms.

"Did you guys have a good day at school?" Davis asked, smiling and hugging his In-Training digimon.

"Where's Payson?" Poromon asked.

"Yeah and Cody too." added Upamon.

"Don't worry about them." Kari said.

"They're on their way over." Catherine added on.

Payson came running up the hallway and into the Computer room. "Sorry I'm late guys." she caught her breath. "I grabbed some goodies from Piper. She told me that Digimon need this to keep their energy up."

"She's right." Rini informed. "In-Training Digimon are bottomless pits."

Payson dropped the sack on the ground, but the new digimon just stared. Patamon grabbed a packet of yogurt and tore it open, and drank it. The In-Training digimon followed, and couldn't eat the sweets fast enough.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life!" Upamon jumped up and down with excitement. "All two days of it!"

While the Digimon were busy eating, the kids were ready to leave for the Digital World.

"Wait we can't leave yet." Kari told them. "Cody isn't here."

"Well where is he?" Davis asked. "Doesn't he know he's holding us up?"

"Last I saw he was in the lunch room." Payson told them. She opened up the computer and found the DigiGate, ready to leave.

"Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?" Rini suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." TK agreed.

Davis clicked the remote and a special news broadcast was on. They started with the results of a computer programming contest, which the winner was boy genius, Ken Ichijouji.

The DigiDestined watched the broadcast as their Digimon partners ate the goodies for them. They listened as the reporter gave some information about Ken.

"He's a champion in Judo and a star on the All-State Soccer Team." said the reporter. "And girls, he's single." the report showed Ken kicking a goal during a soccer game.

Payson sighed, watching the report.

"I heard this kid is so smart, one time he gave his teachers homework." Cody informed.

"Cody, when did you get here?" Kari asked.

"About a minute ago." Cody answered.

Catherine turned the TV off. "I believe we're ready to go back to the Digital World." Nalamon said.

"Let's get going." TK voted.

"Yeah. We're all present and accounted for." Rini added.

"Forget all this talk about genius'." Payson chuckled. She held her red Digivice up to the computer screen. "DigiPort Open!" she said.

The screen glowed blue and the DigiDestined headed back to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>In the town of Tamachi, Ken was walking down the streets, ignoring the whispers of other citizens. He walked to his apartment complex, and into his home.<p>

"Ken, your home." greeted his mother. "I'm going to work now, I'll just leave your snack on the table."

Ken ignored her, somewhat, and went straight to his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor was doing what he normally did. Looking for more digimon to ensnare in his Dark Rings. He singled out a very frightened Elecmon. The red and purple mammal digimon ran away, whimpering.<p>

"Ohh a chase, what fun." the Digimon Emperor chuckled. He whistled and a Tuskmon answered his call.

Tuskmon ran after Elecmon, and the Digimon Emperor whipped him in close enough range. After capturing him, the Digimon Emperor took Elecmon to a Coliseum, locking him in a cage.

A few feet away, a trio of Gotsumon were watching.

"He's caught another digimon." said one Gotsumon.

"They all change once he's put the Dark Rings around them." another one added.

"If he thinks he's gonna catch us." followed another, "he's got rocks in his head."

"Then again, so do we." said the second one.

"We've gotta run." voted the third Gotsumon.

"We can't abandon our friend, Elecmon." said the first Gotsumon.

The trio watched as one Dark Ring controlled Elecmon was fighting the recently captured one. One Gotsumon snapped a tree branch, grabbing the Emperor's attention. Two Gotsumon were captured and forced to fight, while the other one watched from afar, crying.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined landed in the middle of the forest. The three In-Training digimon were now back at Rookie level.<p>

"They're back to normal." Cody pointed out.

"Yep." replied Armadillomon. "We change back when we return to the Digital World."

The Digivices began to beep.

"More DigiEggs?" Biyomon asked, flying by Rini's shoulder.

"But we already have ours." Davis said.

"So who could the new DigiEggs be for?" Payson asked.

"We'll never know." Catherine replied. "Unless we look for them."

"I'll do anything you want Cat." Davis voted.

"So where are these new DigiEggs?" Nalamon asked.

"The Digivices say, this way." TK answered, pointing down the forest path.

The group walked down that way, towards the new DigiEggs.

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor's black digivice began going off, signifying that the other DigiDestined had arrived.<p>

"It's those darn kids again." He growled.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined continued down the forest path.<p>

"Hey, it's getting pretty dark in these woods." Davis noted. "Here, Cat, I'll hold your hand so you won't get scared."

"I'm not scared." Catherine interjected.

"And it's not her hand, it's mine!" TK corrected.

"Oh, sorry, T.J." Davis sighed.

"And that isn't his name." Catherine added.

"It's T.K." Kari finished.

Davis sighed again. "Whatever."

The group of teens continued to follow the path. Their signals on their digivices reading that they were close to the new DigiEggs.

"Where do you think you're going?" came a booming voice. A holographic image of the Digimon Emperor suddenly appeared. "You can't just sneak into the Digital World. What do you think this is, a movie theater or something?" he asked. "Besides only the DigiDestined are allowed in the Digital World."

"We are the DigiDestined!" Kari yelled.

"You? The DigiDestined?" the Digimon Emperor laughed. "That's impossible."

"What do you mean?" TK asked.

"Yeah?" added Rini. "Why can't we be?"

"It's simple." replied the Digimon Emperor. "Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be DigiDestined, and of course I am the only perfect human being."

"Oh yeah big shot?" Davis questioned.

The hologram faded and the real Emperor appeared on the shoulder of a Tyrannomon. "You are trespassing where you do not belong." he yelled. "Evacuate the premises immediately."

"The landlord told my uncle the same thing." Davis replied. "We have every right to be here as you." TK added.

"Everything in this world belongs to me, now all of you get out!" the Digimon Emperor grew frustrated.

"Try and make us!" Payson yelled.

"Get them Tyrannomon." ordered the Digimon Emperor. "He's one of the most powerful Digimon. His Blaze Blast attack incinerates his enemies."

Tyrannomon fired his attack as ordered.

"Ready Davis?" Veemon asked. "Get him." Davis ordered. "DigiArmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

"See this is why I'm the genius and you're not." said the Digimon Emperor. "You keep using the same attacks against me, yet I keep coming up with something new."

Flamedramon fought Tyrannomon, who seemed just a bit stronger.

"Now Payson?" Hawkmon asked, looking at his partner.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Payson screamed.

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon: The Wings of Beauty."

Halsemon fired his 'Eagle Eye' attack, stunning Tyrannomon for a brief second.

"Think you can beat me with a little addition?" asked the Digimon Emperor. "How do you like multiplication."

Four more Tyrannomon appeared, surrounding the DigiDestined.

"Ready Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"Yep." replied the digimon.

"DigiArmor Energize." Cody yelled.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge."

"Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah." agreed Biyomon and Patamon.

"What are you so afraid of?" Nalamon asked.

"As longs as I have this Dark Digivice, none of you will be able to digivolve." said the Digimon Emperor. "You four are useless, I might as well destroy you now."

"Leave them alone!" TK shouted.

"This jerk has gone to far." Rini growled, clutching a white and pink heart shaped brooch.

"Let's show him just how we feel." Catherine voted, holding out a white and lavender heart shaped brooch.

"Silver Crisis Power!" they both shouted. In a flash of white, pink, and lavender light they became Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Melody.

A couple of Tyrannomon attacked the four remaining Rookies. The force struck them and sent them into a nearby tree.

"I thought that cats were always supposed to land on their feet." Patamon and Biyomon groaned. "Oh shut up." growled Nalamon and Gatomon.

The four digimon dodged another attack from another Tyrannomon. Digmon shielded them, taking on two Tyrannomon.

"We don't stand a chance like this." Cody said. "We have to find the other DigiEggs."

"But we don't even know who they belong to Cody." Payson replied.

"It doesn't matter." Davis shouted. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Cody headed straight, followed by TK, Kari, Melody, and Mini Moon. Their digimon following.<p>

The group came to a cave, and decided to hide from the Tyrannomon following them. The DigiDestined caught their breath.

"What's that over there?" TK asked, noticing four objects towards the back of the cave.

"Are they DigiEggs?" asked Mini Moon.

"But what are the symbols on the front?" Melody asked.

"One is the Crest of Light." Kari noticed. "The others are the Crests of Hope, Love, and Melody. Come on." she ran towards the eggs.

"Great! What do we do now, wait around for a new kid to come along and lift it so another new Digimon will be born?" TK asked.

"But there aren't any more DigiDestined left." Mini Moon said.

"Then these DigiEggs must belong to the four of you." Biyomon replied.

"Go 'head and try to lift them." Patamon encouraged

"But we already have our digimon." Melody said.

"Just do it." Gatomon ordered.

The four gave in and approached the DigiEggs. As they did, a glow came from their pockets. They pulled out their Digivices, and they changed.

"Wow." sighed the two scouts.

The four DigiDestined picked up the DigiEggs with their respected Crest symbols, and lifted them with ease.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope."

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to…Phoenixmon: Burning Love."

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon: The Angel of Light."

"Nalamon Armor Digivolve to…Leopadramon: The Guardian of Melody. "

Pegasusmon resembled an orange flying horse with an off-blonde mane and golden armor and the crest of Hope engraved on his breastplate.

Phoenixmon had pink fur with blue tipped tail feathers, sparkling blue eyes, and a silver armored head plate engraved with the crest of Love.

Nefertimon resembled a white, Egyptian sphinx with silver armor and shimmering white wings. Her tail had purple stripes and purple tips. The crest of Light was etched on her back.

And lastly, Leopadramon resembled a tan sphinx with ice blue spots. She had black wings, and orange and black armor. Her front paws were covered with silver gloves. Her eyes were ice blue and the crest of Melody was etched on the back of her breastplate.

"They were able to armor digivolve." Cody sighed, his eyes full of the shock.

The four DigiDestined were excited about seeing their new Armor Digimon.

"Nefertimon you're beautiful." Kari sighed, stroking her digimon's side.

"And the best part is, now they can fly, we don't have to walk anymore." Sailor Melody added, rubbing Leopadramon's side.

"Well don't get too excited Cat." replied Leopadramon.

"Our wings aren't broken in yet." added Nefertimon.

"This is incredible." Sailor Mini Moon exclaimed, hugging Phoenixmon.

"Our very own Armor Digimon." added TK.

"Now what do you guys say about going back to the others?" asked Phoenixmon.

"I say, let's go." said Kari.

The DigiDestined climbed aboard on their digimon, Cody riding on Pegasusmon.

* * *

><p>Payson and Davis, along with the digimon were backed against a cliff edge, the three new digimon back in their Rookie forms.<p>

"Hey Payson! Davis!" called Sailor Melody.

The four new Armor Digimon flew to the battle scene and landed. Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon were shocked to see the new digimon.

"That's Pegasusmon. He's one wild horse." said Armadillomon. "When he attacks with his 'Star Shower, his enemy will be blasted into outer space."

"And that's Nefertimon." added Veemon. "She's quite a shock when tossing those 'Rosetta Stones' of hers."

"Along with them is Leopadramon." followed Hawkmon "She is a flying, fighting machine with nine lives, and can chill her enemies out with her 'Blizzard Rain' and 'Arctic Winds' attacks."

"And lastly there's Phoenixmon." added Armadillomon. "A flying beauty for sure. Her 'Flaming Tempest' attack is a storm you don't want to be caught in."

The Digimon Emperor dismounted one of the Tyrannomon as all five lined up, ready to attack. Each one let out their flaming attack, but the four new Armor Digimon dodged last second.

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon circled each other and the armor over their front legs began to glow. As they crossed paths, a golden rope was created. The same happened with Leopadramon and Phoenixmon, except the rope was silver.

The four Armor Digimon tied up the Tyrannomon and attacked them, destroying the Dark Rings around their necks. After that, they reverted back to normal.

The Tyrannomon walked off as the sun set, but Kari managed to snap a good picture of them before they left.

"Alright gang, let's head home." Davis voted.

The DigiDestined agreed and headed back home. After their long day, the group diverged and headed back to their own respected homes.

* * *

><p>TK and Rini walked down a quiet sidewalk, holding their digimon like stuffed animals.<p>

"Do you think we can beat the Digimon Emperor TK?" Rini asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll give it our best shot." TK replied. "But the problem is, we've never faced another human like us before."

"But until we do defeat him, he'll just continue to terrorize the whole Digital World." Biyomon chirped.

"So we'll just have to stop him before it's too late." Patamon said.

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Rini sighed.

"I know we will." TK put his hand on Rini's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Catherine and Payson walked up the sidewalk to their small house.<p>

"So our Digi-Team is complete, now what?" Payson asked.

"Well we keep forgetting the big fact that the Digimon Emperor is still human." Catherine pointed out. "So we're going to have to fight differently."

"Different how?" Payson asked again.

"Maybe we could try to find out his human identity?" Poromon suggested.

"That's easier said then done." Nalamon said.

Payson sighed and opened the door, the two girls stepped through quietly.

"Long day?" came a voice from the couch.

The two teens and their digimon jumped. The voice belonged to Piper, who was sitting on the couch, her guitar over her lap.

"You scared us Piper." Payson sighed.

The older, former, DigiDestined chuckled. "Just making sure you guys came home safely."

"Right." Catherine said. "And yes it was a long day."

"Bedtime girls." Piper stood up and smiled.

The two teens returned the smile and headed into their rooms. Piper followed, heading into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>All the DigiDestined, new and old, settled down for the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Will the DigiDestined find out the human identity of the Digimon Emperor? Find out in the next chapter of <strong>A New Destiny Arises…<strong>

**To be Continued…**


	4. Iron Vegimon

**Iron Vegimon**

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'… **The new team of DigiDestined made their first solo trip into the Digital World. But awaiting them was the Digimon Emperor himself. He used a gang of Tyrannomon to surround the DigiDestined. The gang had found four new DigiEggs that belonged to TK, Rini, Catherine, and Kari; thus enabling their Digimon to Armor Digivolve. Now that the team's complete, what new challenges will they face? Find out in the next chapter of **'A New Destiny Arises'…**

* * *

><p>The new team of DigiDestined, accompanied by Tai and Sailor Venus, are busy working hard in the Digital World.<p>

"Alright everyone, stand back." warned Sailor Venus. The blonde Scout took a deep breath and held up her first two fingers to the side and above her head. "Venus Crescent Beam Shower!" she screamed.

Small, golden meteorites were created and destroyed the holding cells of the Digimon Emperor's jail.

"Sonic Bark!" Labramon combined her attack with her human partners', breaking all the cages doors, freeing all the captive digimon.

"Great job Labramon." Venus said to her digimon.

"You too V." giggled the labrador digimon.

Above the arena, Halsemon circled around and landed. His partner, Payson, dismounted from his back. Phoenixmon landed beside him, with Sailor Mini Moon also jumping off.

"Now let's get these digimon to safety, away from here." Mini Moon voted.

Sailor Venus nodded. "Alright all you digimon, get on Phoenixmon and Halsemon, they'll fly you to safety."

A trio of Gotsumon jumped onto Halsemon's back and a couple of Elecmon and Gazimon jumped onto Phoenixmon's back. The two armor Digimon flew out of the arena and onto the path in front of the forest. The DigiDestined regrouped with them a few seconds later.

"You guys are officially fugitives." Agumon told them.

"If that's the kind of defense the Digimon Emperor has, this fight will be over in the first round." Davis said.

"Something's weird though." TK sighed.

"What's weird TK?" Mini Moon asked.

"The fact that breaking out the Digimon was a little too easy." TK told his pinkett friend. "It's almost like he wanted them to escape."

"No way!" Davis contradicted. "He took one look at our awesome skills and took off." he turned to Sailor Melody and Kari. "Am I right?"

The two girls sighed. "I think TK's right on this one." Kari admitted.

"I agree." added Melody.

Davis sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway enough about that now." interjected Sailor Venus. "We'd better head home, it's getting late."

"I can practically smell the cafeteria from here." Tai chuckled as the group headed back towards the TV they entered from.

Nalamon turned her head and noticed a black, obelisk in the distance. _"I wonder what that tower is?" _she thought.

"Hey Nala, come on." Melody called to her digimon.

The lion cub digimon hurried to catch up to her human partner.

* * *

><p>From where the tower was placed, there was a small village of Gazimon. Along with them were two of the Original partner digimon, Gabumon and Tigermon.<p>

"Wherever a Control Spire stands, that area is controlled by me." announced the Digimon Emperor. "Don't even try to escape." he added. "Those who try, will have to answer to my soldiers."

In front of the Digimon Emperor stood three Vegimon, who were controlled by Dark Rings. They had evil smirks on their faces.

"_How do I get myself into these things?" _Gabumon thought to himself. Beside him, Tigermon sighed.

* * *

><p>When the rest of the DigiDestined arrived back in the Real World, Izzy and Lita were waiting for them in the computer lab. When Lita caught sight of the Gotsumon, she screamed.<p>

"Are you guys crazy bringing the Gotsumon back from the Digital World?" Izzy asked the others.

"We didn't have a choice Izzy." Mina defended.

"We couldn't just leave them there for the Digimon Emperor to make into slaves." Tai added.

"But how are we going to explain it if Mr. Fujiyama comes in here?" Lita asked.

"Don't worry." Cody told them. "I'll tell him I'm taking a sculpting class and these are some of my early masterpieces."

The Gotsumon struck a pose and stood completely still.

"'Early rejects' might be a better phrase." Payson sighed under her breath.

"Hey Payson can I ask you a favor?" Izzy asked. "May I borrow your Digivice?"

"Sure." Payson answered. "But what for?"

"It seems only your new digivices can open the gate to the Digital World." Lita told her.

"Lita's right." Mina chided in. "Tai and I tried to use ours and had no such luck."

"So the only way we older DigiDestined can get into the Digital World is if one of you new DigiDestined open the gate for us." Tai added.

Payson nodded and handed Izzy her red Digivice.

* * *

><p>Down the hall and in the Gym, Piper was in her gold and black leotard, swinging on the Uneven Bars.<p>

"Good routine Piper." said her coach. "Now let's see your dismount."

Piper sighed and did a double back flip and stuck her landing. Her teammates cheered and applauded.

The raven haired teen smiled and looked at the clock. "Shoot, I'm so late." she gasped. Piper grabbed her duffle bag and bolted out of the gym. _"I am so late!" _she said in her head.

* * *

><p>In a room backstage in the school auditorium, Matt and a few other boys were waiting.<p>

"Piper does realize she's late right?" said the teen behind the drum set, with the word 'Lycengals' in fancy blue and orange writing.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Matt told everyone.

Not a second or two later, Piper burst into the room, panting. "I'm here."

"You're late." said another male teen by the keyboard.

"I know Josh, sorry." Piper apologized, walking into a closed area to change out of her leotard.

A minute later she came out wearing her regular school uniform, brushing out her long, black hair.

"Now let's get this show started." Piper giggled.

Matt kissed her cheek and smiled. "Let's rock-and-roll Lycengals!"

The other members of the band nodded and hooked up their instruments.

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor had left the Gazimon village.<p>

"Alright looks like we're busting out tonight guys." Tigermon whispered.

"Why wait?" Gabumon asked. "He's gone, so let's bust out now."

Tigermon's ears perked up and she nodded. Using her 'Thunder Claw' attack, Tigermon punched the cell wall, softening it up for Gabumon to land a final blow.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon used his attack and the wall gave, crushing the Vegimon guarding it.

Tigermon pounced on the Vegimon while Gabumon and the captive Gazimon escaped.

"Get off me you little furball." Vegimon grumbled under Tigermon.

The tiger cub digimon faced Vegimon. "Why don't you take a little nap." Tigermon suggested, her eye's glowed purple, and Vegimon fell asleep, snoring away.

"Too easy." Tigermon chuckled to herself.

She turned around and saw Gabumon being attacked by RedVegimon. Tigermon ran to her friend's aid.

"Leave him alone!" Tigermon yowled, punching RedVegimon.

The champion digimon retaliated and struck down Tigermon. "Apparently no one listens to instructions." he growled. "I am the biggest and ripest of all Vegimon. My Stink Jet attack destroys my enemies with noxious fumes."

"Just try and stop us, stinky." Gabumon growled. Beside him, Tigermon took a pouncing stance.

RedVegimon just stared at the two Rookies. "For trying to escape you have to smell my roots!" growled the champion digimon. "And I have root rot!"

RedVegimon attacked the two Rookies. With his final blow, he sent them over the edge of a cliff and into a river.

"My fur is dry clean only!" Gabumon gasped, as the current swept him and Tigermon down the river.

"Let that be a lesson to all you digimon. Never defy the orders of the Digimon Emperor!" RedVegimon warned, as the Gazimon ran away in fear.

The river led Gabumon and Tigermon to a gravel shoreline. A TV sat a foot or two away from them.

"We have to…warn the others." Gabumon gasped, crawling towards the TV.

The two Rookies collapsed. "Gabumon?" Tigermon whimpered.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked.

"You stink." gasped the tiger cub digimon before passing out.

The last thing either Rookie said was their partners' names.

* * *

><p>Back in the Real World, the sound of Rock music could be heard from the High School Auditorium. Inside was a packed crowd, and on stage was Piper and Matt with their band, The Lycengals.<p>

Matt was playing his base guitar and singing into the microphone. "You can hear the melody of our hearts. From the day we fought."

Next to him, Piper held a cordless microphone and finished that verse, "I can remember that melody perfectly, no matter how far apart we are."

The two teens stood back to back and ended the song together, "If the melody of our hearts overflows, I'm sure it'll turn into power. I remember you. "

The song ended with a drum and base solo, but was drowned out by the applause of the crowd.

"Glad you enjoyed the concert and have a great day!" Piper said into her microphone as she and the other members of her band bowed and exited off the stage.

* * *

><p>Once they were all off stage, they sighed.<p>

"What a show." sighed Josh, the keyboard player.

"I'll say, they love us." added Simon, the drummer.

Piper handed her fellow band mates a bottled water. "Here's to a great show." she said, holding up her bottle.

Matt and the others did the same. "Alright get home guys." Matt told everyone.

"Home?" questioned Parker, the other base player. "I'm pretty sure there are a few dozen girls who want our autograph." the male teen grabbed his guitar case and headed out.

"All this fame is going to go straight to his head." sighed Simon.

"No joke." agreed Josh.

"Well, we'll see you guys." Matt said, grabbing his guitar case and heading out.

"Later." Piper added. "Oh and great job."

* * *

><p>The two teens walked out and into the halls. Waiting for them were TK, Rini and Catherine.<p>

"Nice concert, loved the song." Rini complemented.

"Thanks." Piper said, smiling.

"We need to ask you guys a favor." TK said, cutting to the chase.

"What do you need?" Matt asked.

* * *

><p>The five DigiDestined walked down the hall, away from the exiting crowd.<p>

"Listen, T.K., just because I have a rock band doesn't mean I can hide a band of rocks that happen to be Digimon." Matt said to his little brother.

"Well, think about it." TK replied. "Maybe they can be your backup singers?"

"They sound too gravelly." Matt told him.

"Maybe they can work dress up or something?" Rini suggested.

"Sorry but I already have that." Piper informed.

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"Amara and Michelle help me with that." Piper answered.

Catherine nodded.

Suddenly a teenager with spiky, maroon hair ran up to Matt asking for an autograph.

"What's your name?" Matt asked.

"Just make it to Jun Motomiya." said the female teen.

"Did you say 'Motomiya'?" TK asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Jun asked in return.

"That's my little brother, TK." Matt answered.

TK nodded. "Your brother Davis and I are in the same class as us." he said, motioning to Rini and Catherine.

Jun smiled, and then noticed Piper. "Oh my gosh, Piper!" she squealed. "I read your article in _Gymnastics Weakly_." Jun pulled out the magazine. "It was absolutely inspiring, can I have your autograph too?"

Piper smiled. "Sure you can." Piper took Jun's Sharpie and signed her article, right below the full body photograph of her.

Matt's digivice began to go off as Jun left, giddy.

"Something's up." Matt whispered to Piper, as her digivice went off as well.

"Payson just sent me an e-mail." Catherine opened her D-Terminal. "It says 'Emergency! Hurry back to the Computer Lab ASAP!'."

"An emergency?" Rini repeated.

"I hope our Digimon are okay." Matt said, as the DigiDestined ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Back off Davis!" Payson yelled, as the rest of the team ran in. "You're making me nervous."<p>

"Can't you go any faster?" Davis asked.

The computer beeped. "Alright. The DigiGate is open." Payson announced.

"Let's get going." Kari voted.

Catherine and Davis held their digivices to the computer screen and they were transported to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>"Gabumon." Matt gasped, as he saw his partner and Tigermon passed out.<p>

"Tigermon." Piper ran and picked up her Rookie.

"Piper." whispered the tiger cub digimon.

"Are you two okay?" Matt asked, rubbing Gabumon's fur.

"Let's say we won't look at steamed vegetables the same way again." Gabumon answered.

"Tell us everything that happened." Piper said.

While the two Rookies explained everything, Payson said she would meet up with them after she got her digivice back from Izzy.

"Have no fear while Payson's gone." Poromon said, sitting in front of the screen. "This place shall be guarded by Poromon."

"Stay in touch." Davis signed off.

"Why do they call those things on top of the TV 'rabbit ears'?" Nalamon asked. "Why don't they call them 'cat ears'? After all, when was the last time you saw a rabbit sleeping on top of a TV?"

"This is what you think of?" Gatomon asked.

"Alright, show us where it is." Piper said to her Digimon.

* * *

><p>Gabumon headed toward the forest with the DigiDestined right behind him. A few minutes later, they were on the outskirts of a small, Gazimon village.<p>

"It's called Santa Garia." Gabumon informed.

"Sounds like it's in California." Davis noted.

"It was always such a quiet place." Tigermon added. "Everyone minded their own business. That is until the Digimon Emperor showed up." her ears went back.

"Look, there's one of those weird towers that scared the Gotsumon." Nalamon pointed to the black obelisk on the hill.

"The Digimon Emperor calls them Control Spires." Gabumon told them.

"Let's go!" Davis voted, but he was stopped by Matt.

"We can't just rush in." Matt told him. "For all we know it could lead us straight to an ambush."

"And the Digimon Emperor could also be using some captured digimon as a shield." TK added.

"That's right." Kari agreed.

"No matter what, we have to find a way to rescue the hostage digimon." Catherine added.

"The village is being guarded by Vegimon." Biyomon informed.

"I think I have an idea on how we can sneak in." Matt said, he walked a few steps and whispered his idea to Piper and their partner digimon.

"We can't take any chances on any of us getting attacked by these Vegimon." Davis said.

"It's not a big deal Davis." Rini told him.

"We've been attacked by a lot worse things than Vegimon." TK added.

"No joke." Catherine and Kari followed.

"I can't believe you're not worried about everyone's well being, T.A.!" Davis yelled

"T.A?" TK questioned.

"He forgot how to spell T.K!" Cody said as he, TK, and the girls cracked up laughing.

* * *

><p>Piper and Matt saw the small fun the newer team was having.<p>

"Hopefully they'll learn it isn't all fun and games." Piper sighed.

"I'm sure they will." Matt reassured, kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "Ready?"

Piper nodded. "Hey Rini! Catherine!" she called.

The two teens turned. "Yeah?" Rini asked.

Piper held her white, heart shaped brooch and smiled. Rini and Catherine nodded.

"Silver Crisis Power!" they shouted in unison. In a flash, they became Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Melody.

Piper took a deep breath and exhaled, "Harmony Crisis Power!" In a bright, white flash, Piper became Sailor Harmony. This time her uniform was upgraded. Her raven hair was decorated with three rose barrettes and a silver clip with a rose in the center pulled her hair back. She had white shoulder pads with silver sleeves reaching her white gloves. Her skirt was white with gold and silver trim, and her ribbon was silver with gold, elongated ends. Under her skirt were white leggings reaching to her knees. Lastly she had silver/white knee high boots with a gold trim.

"Let's get to work." said Sailor Harmony.

* * *

><p>The newer partner digimon pretended to be controlled by the Dark Rings and had captured the DigiDestined, Gabumon, and Tigermon. Fooling the Vegimon they were taken to the jail cells and the DigiDestined were thrown in.<p>

"We could've caught them ourselves, but guess you beat us to the punch." said the Vegimon guard.

The Digimon took off their Dark Rings. "Speaking of punch, Lightning Paw!" Gatomon punched the Vegimon while the other guards were knocked out by the other digimon.

"Alright Harmony, can you get us outta here?" asked Melody.

Sailor Harmony chuckled, her golden crossbow appearing in her hand. "Stand back." she warned. Harmony lined up her rose arrow with the lock, "Harmony Rose Crossbow." she released her arrow and destroyed the lock. With a high-powered kick, the DigiDestined were free.

"That's my girl." Matt kissed his Sailor girlfriend.

The DigiDestined managed to escape the prison no problem. But to their dismay, the exit was blocked by more Vegimon.

"I say we fight." Davis voted, holding his digivice.

"Easy there, junior." Matt cautioned. "You have to learn fighting's not the only answer. It should only be your last resort."

"Let head back this way." Gabumon said. "We'll come out on top near the Control Spire."

"Lead the way Gabumon." Tigermon told him as the group doubled back, leaving Davis at the back.

* * *

><p>The group was walking the path up a mountain, where at the top was the Control Spire.<p>

"Oh Davis, I forgot to mention that I saw your sister earlier." TK said to Davis.

"Well so?" Davis said, not in a good mood.

"Well nothing." TK replied.

"She probably had a lot of mean things to say about me huh?' Davis accused.

"Well actually…" TK started but was cut off.

"Yeah she said that I bite my toenails, that I used to suck my thumb till about a month ago." Davis started. "Well next time I see her I'll teach her a lesson."

"Thanks for sharing but your sister didn't say anything bad about you!" Matt yelled, stepping into the argument. "She didn't even mention you! You're the one with the big mouth."

Davis and Matt were about to get into a fist fight, when Sailor Harmony stepped in, holding onto Matt's arm. "Come on, Matt, don't fight. He's younger than you are." she said. "He doesn't know any better."

Matt sighed "I don't care how young he is. He'd better learn some respect." He stormed off, Sailor Harmony right by his side.

* * *

><p>After a few paces Matt stopped, "Thanks for stopping me back there."<p>

Harmony smiled. "Sure thing. In fact I was having a dé·jà-vu feeling." she said. "Back when we were their age and all the fist fights you and Tai got into."

"Even back then you stepped in before it got to violent." Matt reminded.

Sailor Harmony smiled and looped her arm through Matt's. "But back then, that was something I admired about you." Harmony admitted. "The fact that you spoke your opinion about something."

Matt looked at his Sailor Scout girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. Harmony put her gloved hand on Matt's cheek and kissed him.

A few inches ahead of them were Mini Moon and Melody. They smiled at the sight of the couple behind them and continued on up the hill.

* * *

><p>Soon they were all on top and found the Control Spire. But soon RedVegimon and an army of Vegimon cornered them.<p>

"Alright I'm going to take that overgrown tomato and turn him into Vegetable Soup!" Veemon said, ready to fight. "I'm gonna make vegetarians around the world proud!"

The Rookie Digimon charged into battle, but RedVegimon was a bit stronger. While those two were busy fighting, the rest of the DigiDestined had the Vegimon army to worry about. A few of the Vegimon used their vines to restrain the DigiDestined and Digimon.

"Alright, time to bring out the big weapon." Sailor Harmony said. She took the silver clip from her hair and it turned into her staff with a rose-like crystal on the top. "Celestial…Rose…Javel" but before she could fire her attack, she was ambushed by three Vegimon who knocked her staff from her grip and restrained her, pinning her to the ground.

"Sailor Harmony!" screamed a restrained Mini Moon and Melody in unison.

Now all the DigiDestined were restrained, while Veemon was getting pummeled by RedVegimon.

"I can't watch this." Harmony grunted, turning away from the battle.

"Veemon doesn't stand a chance against him." Matt added.

Davis heard this and screamed his partner's name. RedVegimon barely hit Veemon, but also hit the Control Spire.

"If only we could digivolve." Tigermon said, struggling against the Vegimon restraining her.

"There has to be a way." Gabumon replied.

"But how?" Matt asked, looking at his digivice.

RedVegimon struck Veemon again, causing more cracks in the Control Spire. "I think I know!" Sailor Harmony said, noticing the Control Spire.

RedVegimon prepared one more attack. "Veemon!" Davis called.

"Duck!" Matt added.

"Now!" Sailor Harmony finished.

Veemon ducked as RedVegimon's made contact with the Control Spire. Suddenly Matt's and Piper's digivices beeped.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon. Tigermon digivolve to…Bengalmon. "

The two champion digimon scared away the Vegimon restraining the DigiDestined. Harmony grabbed her staff and Bengalmon stood beside her, swatting at a few Vegimon.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Davis yelled.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon faced off against RedVegimon, gaining the upper hand in the second fight.

"Davis!" Payson called.

Payson rejoined everyone, along with her and Hawkmon were Lita, Izzy, Mina, Tai, their partner digimon, and the Gotsumon.

"How were you able to digivolve?" Agumon asked Garurumon and Bengalmon.

"We're not sure." replied Bengalmon.

"I think when RedVegimon attacked the Control Spire it cut out its power." Biyomon guessed.

"They're certainly going to need a lot of glue." Hawkmon said, looking at the Control Spire.

"Well how do we get rid of it?" Bengalmon asked.

Sailor Harmony twirled her staff. "I have an idea how." she chuckled. "Celestial Rose Javelin!" the attack caused more cracks in the spire. Harmony's golden crossbow appeared in her hand in place of her staff. "Garurumon, Bengalmon. When I say when, I want you to fire your attacks, kay?".

The two champion digimon nodded.

Sailor Harmony carefully aimed her rose arrow. "Now!"

"Howling Blaster! Bengal Rings!" attacked the two champion digimon.

"Harmony Rose Crossbow!" Sailor Harmony released her arrow. When it made contact with the Spire, it crumbled down to a pile of black rubble.

The other DigiDestined cheered.

"That's my girl." Matt kissed Sailor Harmony.

RedVegimon took off his dark ring, "Whoa! Did I get married when I was asleep?" The other Vegimon slipped off their dark rings as well.

"Now I see." Lita said.

"See what Lita?" asked Zapdomon.

"The Spire, it acted like an electricity rod to power the Dark Rings." answered the brunette. "Making it possible for the Digimon Emperor to control all of the Digimon in a single area."

"Interesting theory Lita." Izzy complemented.

"So now I guess it's safe to take the Gotsumon back to their homes." Agumon said.

"Let's go, I'll lead the way." Tai said, leading the Gotsumon. Mina was right beside.

"Right behind ya big brother." Kari called from the back.

"Garurumon and Bengalmon will stay here and protect you Gazimon from the Digimon Emperor." Sailor Harmony said, rubbing each of the Champion Digimon.

"You can count on us Harmony." said Garurumon. Bengalmon nodded. The Gazimon cheered in excitement.

Sailor Harmony kissed Garurumon's muzzle and hugged him. "I'm also trusting you to look after Bengalmon as well."

The Bengal tiger digimon nudged Harmony's shoulder. The scout hugged her champion digimon and ruffled the fur on the side of her face.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined returned home to the real world, minus Tai, Mina, and Kari. Izzy pulled up a map of the Digital World that he found when he was examining Payson's digivice.<p>

"See this white square?" Izzy asked, pointing to a single white square. "Well it used to be black, until we destroyed the Control Spire in that area."

"It'll take a while to turn all those black squares into white ones." Cody pointed out.

"No kidding." Payson agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, in the Digital World, Greymon and Dobermon managed to destroy a Control Spire.<p>

"They don't make control spires like they used to." Greymon said.

"Ha! Way to go, Greymon! You're a one 'mon wrecking crew!" Tai cheered on his partner.

* * *

><p>In his lair, the Digimon Emperor had the same map of the Digital World on his screen. "A spire was destroyed?" he questioned out loud. "Must be those meddling DigiDestined. But it doesn't matter, within a year I will control every area of the Digital World, including those so-called DigiDestined."<p>

Wormmon looked at his human partner, concerned.

* * *

><p>What is the Digimon Emperor's plans for our DigiDestined? Find out in the next, and future chapters of <strong>A New Destiny Arises…<strong>

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** The lyrics used during Piper and Matt's concert was the last few verses of "Our Melody" which is orginally the image song for Matt and Gabumon. But for this crossover story, think of it as Matt and Piper's couple theme^^


	5. Old Reliable

**Old Reliable**

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'… **After rescuing some Gotsumon, the DigiDestined returned home with them. But later they received a distress call from Gabumon and Tigermon. The Team, along with Matt and Piper, returned to the Digital World and helped out the two digimon. Later, they saved a village of Gazimon that was being controlled by the Digimon Emperor. Can they save the Digital World from the Emperor? Find out in **'A New Destiny Arises'…**

* * *

><p>The Digimon Emperor was busy at work in an arctic region of the Digital World. Well he had a heard of Gizamon working for him. The weather was a harsh blizzard, and the Gizamon were already tired enough as it was.<p>

Infuriated with the slow work, the Digimon Emperor whipped one Gizamon. When he went in for a second blow, Gomamon stepped in and grabbed the whip. Sealmon ran to the injured Gizamon.

"Can't you see all these Gizamon are tired?" Gomamon asked. "Maybe we should use this whip on you, you big bully."

"Rule number 1: Don't ever talk to me without calling me 'sir'. Rule number 2: Don't ever talk to me." said the Digimon Emperor, pushing away Gomamon. "Anyone who can take down these two pathetic creatures will receive a prize package, the rest will receive some parting gifts."

The Gizamon circled around Gomamon and Sealmon, but the two Rookie digimon stood their ground.

"I know all about Gizamon." said the Digimon Emperor. "They're amphibian Digimon with webbed feet. Their fins cut through the water like knives. "

"They won't attack us." Sealmon said.

But she was wrong, the Gizamon all attacked Sealmon and Gomamon, injuring them to the point they couldn't move.

As a result, the Digimon Emperor slapped a Dark Ring on all the Gizamon, ordering them to get back to work on building the prison.

"Come on Wormmon." called the Digimon Emperor. "I want you to make me a Hot Chocolate."

"What about Gomamon and Sealmon?" Wormmon asked, following his partner.

"Let them freeze." replied the Digimon Emperor.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Gomamon woke up and noticed Sealmon still beside him. Mustering up what little strength he had, Gomamon put Sealmon on his back and crawled away.<p>

"_I've just gotta climb up this little hill…" _he thought. A few minutes later _"Okay, maybe it's not such a little hill after all."_

On the top of the hill, Gomamon found a TV mostly covered in snow. He reached the front of it and passed out muttering Joe's name.

* * *

><p>Back in the Real World, Joe and Amy were with a few more of their classmates from their private medical school. Their digivices suddenly went off. The couple looked at each other, knowing that their partner digimon were in trouble.<p>

"So are you ready for that big Anatomy test?" asked one of their classmates.

"Yeah, I spent the whole night looking in the mirror." answered another classmate.

"I just remembered that Joe and I left our notes in my car." Amy said. "We'll see you guys later, bye."

* * *

><p>Amy and Joe ran off to where Amy parked her silverblue Nissan. Joe slid into the passenger seat while Amy hopped into the driver's seat. She quickly started the car and buckled up.

"I hope Sealmon and Gomamon are okay." Amy muttered, pulling out of her parking space and headed off the High School. "Piper told me all about the Digimon Emperor."

Joe held Amy's free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "Don't worry sweetie." he said and smiled reassuringly. "We'll get there and help them out."

Amy gave her boyfriend a quick smile before turning back to the road.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang to dismiss the High School students. Davis was on his way to the Computer Lab when he noticed Cody going down the stairs.<p>

"Where are you going Cody?" Davis asked.

"Home. I have Kendo practice this afternoon." Cody answered.

"Practice later! The DigiWorld's in danger." Davis reminded.

"Sorry Davis but my grandfather is the teacher and he would be very disappointed if I missed a lesson." Cody apologized and walked away.

Davis grew aggravated. Catherine walked up to him.

"What's the matter Davis?" Catherine asked.

"Cody's choosing to go to Kendo practice instead of with us to the Digital World." Davis answered.

Catherine sighed, "Well that shouldn't stop us. Let's go."

"Really? You and I? Together? All alone in the dangerous Digital World?" Davis asked "Finally! It'll be like my dream come true."

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked.

"I said I'm studying French. Parlez-vous." Davis quickly recovered.

Catherine chuckled as the pair walked towards the computer lab, to find the others waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"A distress call came from one of the Digimon." Rini answered.

"Yeah and it's in a part of the Digital World that's farther than we've gone before." Payson added.

"Well, this should add to our frequent flier miles." Kari sighed.

Payson located the area where the distress call came from.

"We can't leave yet, Cody isn't here." Upamon said aloud.

"Cody isn't coming." Davis told him. "He has Kendo practice."

"One question: what's kendo?" Upamon asked.

In response, Davis hit the In-Training digimon with a rolled up piece of paper.

"What did you hit me for?" screamed Upamon.

"You wanted to know what kendo was." Davis smiled.

* * *

><p>In his apartment, Cody and his grandfather were practicing Kendo. But Cody kept thinking about Upamon. His grandfather noticed this and decided to talk.<p>

"I have been to many lands and met many people." said his grandfather, Chikara "And in all my travels, I have found only one thing I can count on... Prune Juice!"

Cody nervously chuckled. "Grandpa, there are people who are counting on me, and I'm afraid I'm letting them down." Cody admitted.

"I once told your father this," said Chikara. "People rely on you only to the extent you rely on yourself."

Cody understood. He got up, thanked his grandfather for the advice, and headed back to the school.

* * *

><p>Upamon heard footsteps approaching and thought it was Cody, but it wasn't.<p>

"Everyone hide!" Davis yelled.

The door slid open and it was Joe and Amy.

"Joe, Amy." said Rini and TK.

"Hey guys." Joe smiled and waved.

"This is Joe and Amy, they were part of the old team of DigiDestined." TK introduced.

"Oh the doctors." Davis chuckled.

"This is Davis and Payson, the new DigiDestined." Kari introduced. "They're not really doctors yet."

"We received a distress call from the DigiWorld." Rini informed.

"Yeah, it's from Sealmon and Gomamon." Amy replied.

Catherine held up her new digivice, "This is the only way the gate can open." she said.

"Izzy gave us a heads up about them." Joe told them.

"And we also know about the Digimon Emperor." Amy added. "Piper told me about him."

"Are you planning on coming to the Digital World with us?" Kari asked, when she noticed the sack of supplies Joe had.

"Yes, I'm worried about Gomamon." Joe answered. "And Amy's worried about Sealmon."

"Alright, let's go." Payson voted.

She and Davis held their digivices to the screen, when Cody barged in.

"Cody!" Upamon screamed. "You-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it-you-made-it!"

Cody turned to Joe and Amy, "You're going to have to forgive him. He's hyperactive." he informed.

Davis and Catherine held their Digivices to the screen and the gate opened, transferring all the DigiDestined from the Real World back to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived in the arctic region, the cold struck the DigiDestined. Joe pulled out a few hand warmer packets to the younger DigiDestined.<p>

"Good Old Reliable Joe." Rini chuckled.

Payson accidentally dropped her hand warmer, but when she picked it up, small purple and tan spots were uncovered.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Payson called.

Amy and Joe walked over, and they instantly knew those spots belonged to their partners. The couple knelt down and dug them out.

"Gomamon?" Joe questioned. "Say something."

Amy gently caressed Sealmon's bruised face. "Wake up Sealmon."

The small digimon stirred and opened her Ocean Blue eyes. "Amy." she murmured, laying her head on Amy's shoulder. "Your hair's longer." Sealmon said into Amy's shoulder.

Gomamon opened his eyes, "Joe." he managed to say.

"Gomamon, What day of the week is it?" Joe asked his digimon.

"It's Saturday?" Gomamon answered.

Joe chuckled. "Actually, it's Thursday, but you never did know the day, so I guess you're back to you're old self."

"We heard from Tentomon and Zapdomon that we could use those TV's to contact you if we were in trouble." Sealmon informed.

"Well just be glad we have a first aid kit to patch you up." Amy smiled at her digimon, rubbing her pink mane.

"What happened to you guys?" Joe asked.

"We picked a fight with the Digimon Emperor, that's what." Gomamon answered, angrily.

Davis stared at the Control Spire off in the distance. "He's built another Control Spire here as well." he informed the others.

"What are those?" Amy asked, turning to Catherine and Rini.

"It supplies power to the Digimon Emperor's dark rings that turn digimon into his slaves." Catherine answered.

"It also makes it impossible for our digimon to Digivolve." Rini added.

"Can we destroy them?" Amy asked.

"There is a way." Kari answered.

"But we'll have to cross this ice to even get close enough to destroy it." Rini followed.

"Now I know what Matt means when he says I'm walking on thin ice." TK muttered to himself.

"Hey Joe did you bring any skates?" Payson asked.

"Sorry, no." Joe answered.

"But we did pack some rope." Amy added.

"Perfect. We can chop down some trees and make a sled." Kari giggled.

The partner digimon went ahead to chopping down some surrounding trees to make a giant sled. The DigiDestined used the rope to tie the logs together, and to attach their partner digimon to the sled to they could pull it.

"Now mush Digimon! Mush!" Davis chuckled as the Digimon raced towards the Control Spire.

* * *

><p>As they got closer they could see a line of snowmen like Digimon.<p>

"Snowmen?" Payson questioned.

"No, they're Frigimon." Amy corrected. "But what's around their legs?"

The new team of DigiDestined realized that the Frigimon were being controlled by Dark Rings.

"Frigimon, a frosty digimon with a chilling SubZero Ice Punch attack." Sealmon informed.

The Frigimon fired their attack, making the Rookie digimon swerve to avoid them.

"Forget about fighting the Frigimon." Joe ordered. "They're not that fast, we can outrun them."

"But they're attacking us!" Davis yelled.

"Our mission is to destroy that Control Spire." Amy told him. "You said it supplies power to the Dark Rings. If we take out the Spire, the Frigimon won't attack us anymore."

"Amy's right, run past the Frigimon." Rini called to the Digimon.

The seven digimon picked up their speed and ran right past the Frigimon line. The champion digimon however, turned around and aimed their attack, which struck a hill a few feet in front of the DigiDestined, causing an avalanche.

The Digimon raced and jumped over a small crevice and barely made it. But they made a sharp turn, causing everyone to fall off the sled, and Cody falling into the river below.

"We'll save him!" called Gomamon and Sealmon as they dove into the river.

* * *

><p>The kids found a cave and built a small fire, helping Cody to warm up. Joe handed him a cup of hot, herbal tea.<p>

"Boy, that Joe really comes prepared." Payson noted.

"That's nothing." Kari said.

"Wait until you see him during hay fever season." Amy added, chuckling.

"We should leave Cody here while we destroy the Control Spire." TK voted.

Cody tried to protest, but Joe decided he would stay back and take care of Cody while the others went to destroy the Spire.

"That sounds like a good idea, Joe." Amy said, smiling. "I'll go with the others."

The DigiDestined re-attached their Digimon to the sled. Amy pulled out a newer, upgraded transformation staff. It was circular with two small rings on either side, forming a V-shaped pedestal. Etched in the orb was the symbol for Mercury.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Amy screamed. In a bright flash, she became Sailor Mercury once again. But her outfit was upgraded than her Super Sailor uniform. Instead she had dark blue shoulder pads with small, white sleeves reaching a little ways above her elbow. Her skirt was blue with light blue trim, and a pale blue ribbon was tied in the back with elongated ends. Under the skirt were ocean blue leggings reaching to her knees. Lastly, she had blue boots with a light blue trim at the top.

"Love the new upgrade." Sealmon completed.

"Thanks." replied Sailor Mercury. She turned to Joe and smiled.

"Be careful." Joe said, taking Mercury's gloved hand.

"I will. Don't worry." Mercury replied, placing her other hand on Joe's cheek.

Joe leaned in and kissed Sailor Mercury's lips softly. "I love you Amy."

"I love you too Joe." Sailor Mercury echoed. She smiled and stepped onto the sled, then the digimon raced to the Control Spire.

* * *

><p>Gomamon chuckled. "What's so funny?" Joe asked.<p>

"Nothing." Gomamon answered. "Just glad to see you and Amy are still together."

Joe smiled. "Yeah, we live together in the same apartment."

"You mean apartment building?" Gomamon questioned.

"No." Joe said. "The same apartment. As in 'we live together'."

Gomamon was speechless, for once.

Armadillomon sat by his partner and noticed that he was upset.

"Somethin' the matter Cody?" asked the armadillo rookie.

Cody turned to his partner. "I feel... I should be out there helping the others."

Joe sat down on the other side of Cody and smiled. "I know exactly what you're feeling." he said. "I used to feel that way, too, but I thought it was nausea. And then I slowly began to realize something. All of us are here for a reason. There's a big picture that we can't see yet, and I don't mean a wide screen TV. So, us staying behind is for a reason."

"But what's the reason?" Cody asked.

But before Joe could answer, the cave began to shake. The two boys went outside and found the Digimon Emperor waiting for them, with a Dark Ring controlled Shellmon by his side.

The Digimon Emperor chuckled evilly. "Meet my newest slave, Shellmon." he introduced. "His Aqua Blaster attack shoots water so hard, it can demolish solid rock."

Joe looked back at the Spire and then to his Digimon. "Gomamon, now I know why were supposed to stay behind. To give Sailor Mercury and the others time to destroy the Spire." he informed. "I need you to create a diversion. Keep Shellmon busy with that great Gomamon charm of yours."

"Right." Gomamon nodded his head and jumped out of Joe's arms. He ran in front of Shellmon. "Why did one Shellmon steal the other Shellmon's lunch? Because it was Shellfish." the small rookie chuckled.

Shellmon lifted his foot and tried to stomp on Gomamon. The small rookie dodged. "I guess you heard that one already." he muttered.

Armadillomon and Cody watched.

"_That's the Great Gomamon Charm?" _Joe thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mercury and the other DigiDestined arrived at the Control Spire, but found it was guarded by the Frigimon.<p>

"Veemon! Let's go!" Davis called to his partner. "DigiArmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage."

Rini exchanged glances with Biyomon. "Help him out."

"You got it." Biyomon nodded her head.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Rini screamed.

"Biyomon Armor Digivolve to…Phoenixmon: Burning Love."

The two Armor digimon stood between the DigiDestined and the line of Frigimon.

"So that's what Mina meant by 'Armor Digivolution'." Sailor Mercury blinked in astonishment.

"Yep." Rini giggled. "Phoenixmon and Flamedramon can fend off our frosty friends while the rest of the Digimon can destroy the Spire."

Catherine, Kari, TK, and Payson all nodded. "DigiArmor Energize!" they screamed in unison.

"Nalamon Armor Digivolve to…Leopadramon: The Guardian of Melody. "

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to…Nefertimon: The Angel of Light."

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope."

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…Halsemon: The Wings of Beauty."

"Now let's get to work on destroying that Spire." Halsemon voted.

The other three Armor digimon nodded and flew around the Spire and began attacking.

* * *

><p>Shellmon went in to attack Gomamon once more.<p>

"You have no sense of humor!" Gomamon yelled at Shellmon.

"Try the knock-knock jokes!" Joe called to his partner.

Cody looked at Armadillomon. "You ready?"

"You bet." replied the Rookie digimon.

"DigiArmor Energize!" Cody yelled.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon: The Drill of Knowledge."

Joe was astonished at the new form of Digivolution. "Armor huh? Not bad."

Digmon charged into battle, taking a hit for Gomamon. "Thanks Digmon." Gomamon said, getting away from the battle.

"You're welcome." Digmon grunted.

* * *

><p>Phoenixmon and Flamedramon were fighting their hardest against the Frigimon.<p>

"Flaming Tempest!" Phoenixmon created her fiery attacking, knocking out some of the Frigimon.

Above them in the air, the other four Armors were working hard at destroying attacking the Spire.

* * *

><p>"Gold Rush!" Digimon fired his drills, destroying the Dark Ring around Shellmon's leg.<p>

"Alright!" cheered Joe and Gomamon.

But the celebration was cut short when a lobster like digimon emerged from the river.

"No problem, I'm never out of ideas or slaves." chuckled the Digimon Emperor. "Ebidramon here uses his Twin Scissors attack to crush the enemy like a snail."

Ebidramon grabbed Digmon and dragged him under the water.

"Digmon!" Cody cried as his partner was taken under the frozen waters.

"If only you could digivolve." Joe said to Gomamon. He looked onward to the Spire. "What's taking them so long?"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" called Sailor Mercury. "On my signal, attack the Spire all together!" Mercury powered up a pulsating orb of water. "Now!" she ordered.<p>

"Rosetta Stone!" attacked Nefertimon.

"Star Shower!" followed Pegasusmon.

"Blizzard Rain!" added Leopadramon.

"Mach Impulse!" finished Halsemon.

Sailor Mercury exhaled and fired her attack. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" the water combined with the attacks and freezing the control spire, thus rendering it powerless. Mercury's digivice beeped.

"Sealmon digivolve to…Walrainmon."

"Walrainmon!" called Sailor Mercury. "Destroy the Spire!"

"With pleasure!" said the walrus like Champion. "Raining Harpoon!" the missiles made contact with the spire, turning it into rubble.

* * *

><p>"They did it! They destroyed the control spire!" Joe exclaimed. "Now you can digivolve!"<p>

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon."

Ikkakumon dove into the river and released Digmon. The insect Armor digimon resurfaced. Seconds later, so did Ikkakumon and Ebidramon.

"Now it's my turn." Digmon said. "Gold Rush!"

Ebidramon was taken back by the sudden attack.

"You got him!" yelled Cody.

"Finish him Ikkakumon!" ordered Joe.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" the missile destroyed the dark ring and Ebidramon swam away.

* * *

><p>Walrainmon led the group back to Joe and Cody. They all cheered at their latest victory.<p>

"Alright you two, you're in charge here now." Joe said to Gomamon and Sealmon.

"Great, a frozen wasteland." Gomamon chuckled. "Just what I always wanted."

"Look on the bright side, at least you can practice your jokes." Amy giggled.

"Very funny Amy." Gomamon said.

Sealmon giggled.

"I guess we should be headed home." TK suggested.

Cody turned to Joe and Amy. "Before we go there's one last thing I need to finish." he said.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"Our introduction." answered the younger DigiDestined. "Hello, I'm Cody." he bowed respectfully.

"I don't get it Cody. What's that all about?" Davis asked.

"My grandfather says that next to prune juice, manners are the most important thing a man can have." Cody answered.

"You know, Cody reminds me an awful lot of Joe—always honest and sticks to the rules." Rini giggled.

"I think he reminds me of Izzy—just loaded with curiosity." TK chuckled.

"Part Joe and part Izzy?" Amy questioned. She then smiled. "That's one scary combination."

Everyone laughed. With one final goodbye, they all headed home.

* * *

><p>"It was nice to be back in the Digital World again." Amy said.<p>

"It really was." Joe agreed. He put his arm around Amy's shoulder and smiled.

"Joe?" Cody asked. "Will you and Amy come back and fight with us again?"

The older couple exchanged glances. "Sure we will." Joe answered.

"Would you two like to come over to my house sometime?" Cody asked again. "You would really like my grandfather, and I know he'll like you two."

"That sounds wonderful." Amy smiled.

She and Joe said their goodbyes as Amy's silver/blue Nissan pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"The newer team works so well together." Amy told Joe on their way back to their apartment. "Even better than we did at first."<p>

"Well remember Amy we had to learn everything about the Digital World and our Digimon all on our own." Joe reminded. "It wasn't until we defeated Devimon that we learned the power of teamwork and being DigiDestined."

Amy smiled. "True. And being the DigiDestined brought us so close together." she sighed. "And it's that bond that keeps us together to this day."

Joe nodded in agreement. "And it was also being DigiDestined that brought us together." he took Amy's hand and squeezed it.

Amy parked her car and the couple headed up to their apartment. They sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and cuddled close together.

* * *

><p>What new battles await the DigiDestined? Find out in the next chapter of <strong>'A New Destiny Arises'… <strong>

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Family Picnic

**Family Picnic.**

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'… **While building a new prison in an icy region of the Digital World, the Digimon Emperor forced the Gizamon to turn against Gomamon and Sealmon. Back in the Real World, Joe and Amy received the distress call, and traveled to the Digital World with the new team of DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor had built another Control Spire in that area, and it was guarded by Frigimon. Splitting up into two groups, Sailor Mercury and the rest of the Armor Digimon severely damaged the Control Spire, letting Sealmon and Gomamon to Digivolve and save the day. What new challenge will the new DigiDestined face? Find out in this chapter of **'A New Destiny Arises'… **

* * *

><p>A new day arises over Odaiba. A large 747 lands in the airport and the passengers step off.<p>

Amongst the passengers is a couple, a teenage girl with long, blonde hair, pulled into pigtails with small buns at the top of her head. She has blue eyes, and wearing a red, white, and blue T-shirt, a white skirt, and white knee-high boots.

Next to her was an older looking male, about college age. He had short, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a white, oxford shirt and comfortable slacks.

"This should really surprise everyone." giggled the girl, former Original DigiDestined, Serena Tsukino.

Beside her was her boyfriend, Darien Shields, also known as Piper and Payson's older brother. He smiled as he and Serena walked into the airport lobby.

"What time is it?" Darien asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. She looked around and saw the digital clock read 8:54 AM. Smiling, she dug out her Digivice and changed the time from New York time to Tokyo time. The duo walked out into the early morning.

* * *

><p>DemiVeemon looked around Davis' bedroom, calling out his partner's name. He climbed onto the headboard of the bed, only to find Davis asleep on the floor, snoring away.<p>

"Davis!" called the In-Training Digimon. He jumped down and began jumping on his partner's stomach. "Wake up! Davis! Davis!" the small digimon kept jumping.

Davis stirred and looked at his Digimon.

"Good morning!" greeted DemiVeemon. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, until I heard all that screaming." Davis groaned. "The next time I tell you to wake me up, try to be a little quieter so I can get some sleep."

DemiVeemon smiled.

* * *

><p>Cody threw on his purple, long-sleeved T-shirt. "I turn my back on him for one minute and he disappears!" he murmured. "Upamon where are you?"<p>

Cody opened his bedroom door and saw Upamon hiding under a basket. The small in-training Digimon ran to his partner. "Cody I think your mom is making us some candy." he said, giddily.

"Candy?" Cody repeated. He looked over. "That's not candy, it's sushi." he corrected, walking back to his room.

"Does it taste like candy?" Upamon asked.

"Not really." Cody answered. "It's seaweed and raw fish."

"Yucky!" Upamon recoiled.

"That was my first reaction too." Cody chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gatomon watched as Kari packed up her backpack. "I made a nice little bed for you Gatomon." Kari giggled.<p>

"You think I'm getting in there?!" Gatomon asked. "Think again!"

"Oh come on, be a sport." Kari smiled and scuffed Gatomon by her fur. "It'll be fun."

Kari stuffed her cat-like partner in her backpack, despite Gatomon trying her best to refuse.

* * *

><p>Rini brushed through her long, pink hair. She turned around to Biyomon and smiled. "Okay, Biyo, time to get in the Duffle." the teen pointed to her pink duffle bag.<p>

"Do I really have to?" whined the pink bird Digimon.

Rini nodded. "It's only for a short while." She walked over and placed Biyomon in her pink duffle, zipping it up almost all the way, leaving an opening so Biyomon could breathe.

She slung her duffle over her shoulder and walked down the hall, stopping at TK's bedroom door. She knocked, "TK let's go. We're gonna be late."

"I'm coming." TK opened the door, his green backpack over his shoulder.

The duo walked to the front door and yelled goodbye to TK's mom. They stepped outside and headed to the elevator.

Patamon struggled in TK's backpack. "Can we hurry up?!" he screamed. "Your gym socks from yesterday are in here."

TK chuckled, "Sorry about that, I forgot."

Rini giggled as the duo met Cody at the elevator and rode down.

* * *

><p>Payson and Catherine were packing up their bags as well.<p>

"This is going to be great." Payson giggled, packing her light red duffle full of picnic food.

Piper was in the kitchen, mixing a shake in the blender.

"What is that Piper?" Payson asked, confused.

The raven haired teen smiled and poured the shake into a travel thermos. "A protein shake." she answered.

Piper was in her gold and black gymnastics leotard, wearing black sweats over her legs and a black jacket.

Catherine came out with Nalamon poking her head out of Catherine's lavender duffle. "We're ready to go."

"Speak for yourself." Nalamon groaned. "I feel like a sardine in here."

Piper chuckled. Payson put Poromon in her duffle and the three girls headed for the door. Piper smiled as she grabbed her black gym duffle and her car keys.

"Shotgun!" Payson yelled, running for the passenger seat of Piper's red Viper.

Catherine rolled her eyes as she slid into the backseat while Piper started the car.

"Buckle up you two." Piper said, clicking her seatbelt and putting the car in reverse.

The two teens did as instructed before Piper drove off and headed for the school.

* * *

><p>Cody, TK, and Rini were walking down the side walk when Piper's car pulled up beside them.<p>

"You three need a lift?" Payson asked.

"Sure, I guess." TK answered.

The trio slid into the back with Catherine and Piper continued to drive to the school.

* * *

><p>"Where are the others?" Davis asked.<p>

"They should've been here by now." Kari noted.

Piper's red Viper came into view and Payson waved from the passenger seat. "Sorry we're late guys." she apologized.

The new DigiDestined stepped out of the Viper.

"Try and be careful you guys." Piper warned.

"Don't worry we will." Catherine smiled as Piper drove around to park her car near the High School Gym.

* * *

><p>The new DigiDestined walked through the front gate and headed for the Computer Lab.<p>

"I got us here! Am I the best or what?" Davis gloated.

The other DigiDestined sighed and groaned.

* * *

><p>Outside, Reye Hino parked her car in the parking lot and headed inside.<p>

"Reye!" a familiar voice called.

Reye turned her head, and was shocked to see Serena running towards her.

"Serena?" Reye questioned.

The blonde teen hugged her friend and giggled. "I've missed you so much."

Reye hugged Serena back. "I thought you moved to New York?" she asked.

"I did." Serena answered. "But I caught a flight and wanted to surprise you guys. And Rini too."

Reye smiled and saw Darien a few inches behind Serena. Darien smiled. "I came to surprise Piper. Where is she?" he asked, noticing the red Viper in the parking lot.

"Probably in the gym practicing, she's on the Gymnastics team now." Reye answered.

Darien smiled. "Thanks Reye. I'll see you two later." he walked off towards the Gym.

"What are you doing here Reye?" Serena asked.

"The new DigiDestined were planning on having a picnic in the Digital World and invited me along." Reye answered, adjusting her crimson duffle over her shoulder.

"A picnic? In the Digital World?" Serena repeated.

Reye nodded. "Why not join us? That way you could formally meet them."

"Sounds great, thanks." Serena smiled and the two girls headed inside the school.

"_I wonder if I'll see Palmon again." _Serena thought, imagining the smiling face of her beloved, plant partner.

* * *

><p>Payson sat down and pulled up the Digital Gate. "Perfecto, let's get going." she voted.<p>

The door slid open, and Reye and Serena smiled.

"Hey guys." Reye greeted.

Serena stepped out beside her and smiled.

"Serena!" exclaimed TK, Rini, Kari, Catherine, and their digimon.

"Serena?" questioned the other DigiDestined.

Rini ran up and hugged Serena, who returned the hug. "I've missed you." Rini sighed.

"And I've missed you too, little one." Serena replied.

Rini turned to the other DigiDestined. "Guys, this is Serena. She's was part of the Original DigiDestined." she introduced. "She moved to New York City."

"When did you get back?" Kari asked.

"Just this morning." Serena answered. "I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Well it certainly is a surprise." Patamon said.

"How've you all been?" Serena asked.

"Well other than being packed in a duffle like a Sardine, fine." Nalamon answered.

Catherine chuckled. "Serena this is Davis, Cody, and Payson. They're the new DigiDestined."

"Yeah, Mina told me all about you guys." Serena told them.

"I hope it's okay, I invited Serena on our picnic." Reye said.

"The more the merrier." Payson chuckled. "I packed extra food in case the Digimon wanted Seconds or Thirds. Good thing I did, I also packed extra drinks."

"Good thinking." Kari complemented.

"DigiPort Open!" Rini held her Light Pink Digivice to the screen and everyone was transported to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>An instrumental, soft rock song was playing in the Gym. Piper ran through her Uneven Bars routine for the rest of her Gymnastics Teammates. Swinging from bar to bar as graceful as a dove. She did two flips and ended by standing on the bar, striking a pose.<p>

"Great Piper." said the coach, a muscular man with dark hair and a black goatee. "Now let's see your dismount."

Piper nodded and did a triple flip off the bar and stuck her landing, striking her finished pose. Applause from her teammates followed.

After the applause died down, the majority of the girls looked towards the doorway, noticing someone watching Piper's routine.

"Piper, who's that?" asked one girl who had duel black-blonde hair.

Piper turned her head and noticed that the man watching her from the doorway was none other than her older brother, Darien Shields. She gasped, then smiled and ran into her brother's arms.

Darien picked up Piper and swung her around, both of them laughing.

"When did you get here!?" Piper asked, catching her breath.

"About a half hour ago." Darien answered.

"I would've picked you up if I'd known you were coming." Piper said.

"I wanted to surprise my little sister." Darien pulled Piper into another hug and kissed her forehead.

"Who's this Piper?" asked a teen from Piper's Gymnastics team.

"Coach, girls. This is my older brother, Darien." Piper introduced. "Darien, this is Coach and the girls."

"So this is the famous 'big brother'. " said a girl with dark brown hair.

Piper rolled her eyes and smiled.

The coach blew his whistle, and the girls hustled back to the gym floor. "Back to practice!"

Darien sat in the bleachers and continued to watch Piper's routines.

* * *

><p>Back with the DigiDestined, everyone made it safely to the Digital World. Reye and Serena were so happy to be back.<p>

"I don't see a Control Spire anywhere." Kari pointed out.

"Perfecto!" exclaimed Payson.

"It feels so good to be back." Reye sighed. "It feels like it's been a while."

"I know what you mean Reye." Serena agreed. "Do you think we'll see our digimon again?"

Reye turned to Serena and smiled, "I sure hope so."

"Me too." Serena smiled and the two girls giggled.

"Well let's get a move on gang." Catherine voted.

The group headed down a forest path, catching Reye and Serena up about the new team and digimon.

"So who exactly is this Digimon Emperor anyway?" Serena asked.

"One of the rudest jerks we've ever met for starters." Rini answered.

"And the meanest." TK added.

"He builds his control spires, tries to take over the Digital World, yada yada yada…" Davis followed.

"And he uses the Control Spires to hold control over the Digimon." Catherine added.

Serena and Reye nodded, showing they understood completely.

"Every time we've come here it's been to destroy a control spire." Payson informed. "But since it's Saturday we've decided to have a picnic and have some fun instead."

Reye smiled. "We never would've thought about having a picnic here in the old days." she turned to Serena, "Right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "because we would be worried about giant sized digital ants, among other things."

Reye and Serena giggled at that thought.

"We should find a place to lay out the picnic blanket and dish out the food." Cody voted.

"Sounds great to me." TK agreed.

"No it doesn't!" Davis interjected. "It's still way too early for lunch."

Kari and Catherine exchanged a glance and a smile. "I am a little hungry." Catherine sighed.

"Me too." agreed Kari.

Davis stopped and blushed. He turned back to the group and said "I'm starved. Let's eat."

TK smirked. "Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself.

Payson and Serena laid out the picnic blanket in a nice open area. Payson then went on to unpack her duffle, laying out a buffet of food.

"Where did you get all that food Payson?" Rini asked.

"My mom made it last night." Payson answered. "When I told her we were going on a picnic, she insisted on making the spread."

"Well be sure to thank your mom for us when we get back home." Cody told her, sitting down with Armadillomon.

Hawkmon perched himself next to Payson. All the DigiDestined sat down with their digimon and began digging into the food they had.

"I also have a special treat that Piper made." Payson added, digging through a plastic sack. She pulled out individually wrapped chocolate covered rice balls. "She made enough for us, and the digimon, to have at least two, plus extra."

Serena's face lit up. "I haven't had one of those since I was a kid. I would love one."

Payson smiled, handing the blonde one of the tasty treats she so much loved, and missed.

* * *

><p>The time was around eleven-ish when Gymnastics practice finally let out.<p>

"Catch you guys tomorrow." Piper called, waving to the rest of her team.

She and Darien headed out to the parking lot.

"So catch me up here, how've you been?" Darien asked once they were outside.

Piper smiled and dug out her keys, "Well, first off Matt and I started our band and we're pretty famous." she giggled. "Second, Gymnastics has been great, finally something else I'm good at besides saving the world from monsters."

Darien chuckled as he slid into the passenger seat of Piper's car. Piper threw her duffle in the back, put on her black sunglasses, and started up the car, carefully pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So where to for lunch?" Piper asked, smiling.

"You choose, anywhere you want." Darien replied.

Piper giggled. She turned up the radio, playing the CD of her band over the stereo system.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined were quietly enjoying their picnic lunch.<p>

"What do you want Hawkmon?" Payson asked her partner.

"I'll have whatever Armadillomon is having." answered the Rookie.

"He's having Sushi." Payson informed.

"Excellent." Hawkmon said. "I'll have one Sushi please."

Armadillomon smiled. "Coming right up." he said, tossing a roll to Hawkmon.

The small roll bounced off the blanket and started rolling down the hill.

"Come back, little sushi!" Hawkmon called, running after his food.

Payson ran after her partner, calling, "Wait, Hawkmon, come back! It's just a California Roll!"

"Yes, well, it's rolling all the way back to California!" Hawkmon called back.

Reye and Serena watched them run off. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be right back guys." Serena said.

"We're gonna make sure Payson and Hawkmon don't run into trouble." Reye added.

The two older DigiDestined ran off after Payson and Hawkmon.

* * *

><p>"Payson! Hawkmon!" Reye and Serena called.<p>

They took a few more steps and suddenly fell through a pitfall trap and landed in a dark forest.

* * *

><p>"Wake up Reye." Payson's voice said. "Serena, wake up." the young teen shook their shoulders.<p>

The two girls groaned and sat up.

"You two okay?" Payson asked.

"The last thing I remember is…" Serena started to say.

"We were falling." Reye finished.

"We all did." Payson added. "Look at that."

She looked off in the distance, where she pointed out the silhouette of a Control Spire.

"So what is that?" Serena asked.

"It's a Control Spire." Payson answered.

"That means that the Digimon Emperor controls this area." Hawkmon added.

Seconds later a collection of voices was heard. The three girls looked ahead and noticed lots of pairs of red eyes staring at them from a ways in the forest. As the moonlight hit them, the digimon were revealed to be Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Princess Serena." chanted the Gekomon.

"Princess Reye." chanted the Otamamon.

The two older DigiDestined breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their digimon friends from their past.

"Relax you two." Reye sighed. "It's just some Gekomon and Otamamon."

"How do you know that Reye?" Payson asked, a bit scared.

"Because they're our friends." Serena added.

"They don't look too friendly." Hawkmon pointed out. He looked down at their feet and saw the dark rings around the Gekomon's feet and Otamamon's waists. "Now while they're wearing those Dark Rings."

The larger heard of the two digimon then charged at the three DigiDestined females who ran as fast as they could away from the digimon.

While running close behind, Serena tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground. Reye skidded to a stop and went to help her friend. She knelt down

"Geeze guys if theses are your friends I'd hate to meet your enemies!" Payson exclaimed.

"It isn't their fault." Serena manged to say. _"This is awful. I wish I had Palmon here to protect me." _

Reye gritted her teeth. _"Ravenmon, I wish I had you here right now." _

Suddenly ten vines appeared out of the bushes and grabbed hold of the DigiDestined.

"Palmon?" Serena muttered.

The girls were yanked into the bushes just as a dark spiral flew out and created a dust could once it hit the ground.

"Ravenmon?" Reye questioned.

The Gekomon and Otamamon ran right on past the bushes not knowing the girls were gone.

* * *

><p>"I heard you needed a vine." Palmon said as she released the girls.<p>

Serena's blue eyes started to fill with tears, as did Palmon's. The two partners ran to each other and reunited in a tearful embrace.

Ravenmon flew into Reye's arms. The raven-haired teen giggled and held her partner close.

As Serena and Palmon embraced tearfully, Reye and Payson rolled their eyes and held their bird-like digimon.

"Okay you two knock it off!" Reye exclaimed.

"If you get any happier I'll start to cry." Hawkmon added.

The two partners stopped crying and tried to pull out of the embrace.

"I'm caught in your vines." Serena said.

"I'm caught in your hair." Palmon rebuffed.

Serena counted to three and they both pulled apart.

"Enough reminiscing you guys we're in serious trouble here." Ravenmon interjected.

"Ravenmon is right." Palmon agreed. "This area is called the night forest and it's being controlled by the Digimon Emperor."

"So what can we do to regain control?" Reye asked.

The black bird digimon perched herself on her partner's shoulder. "We have to destroy that Spire."

"No problem!" Serena exclaimed. "I've been living in New York! Compared to getting a taxi, that should be a piece of cake."

"But we can't do it alone." Payson pointed out

"Right." Hawkmon agreed. "Better contact the others and tell them where we are."

Payson pulled out her D-Terminal and messaged Davis her location.

* * *

><p>Near the picnic area, the other DigiDestined were searching for Payson and Hawkmon.<p>

"Hawkmon! Payson!" Davis called. "Where are you?"

"Hawkmon! Payson! Where are you?" echoed the other DigiDestined.

Davis stopped in his tracks, "Huh?" he mumbled. "This place has some echo."

"Oh boy." Catherine sighed.

"I'm trying to get through to Davis but so far no luck." Payson grunted. She held her red Digivice in her hand and clenched it.

Davis held his blue Digivice and a faint, blinking blue light appeared on the screen, "I think that might be Payson but the signal's kinda weak." he said to the others.

"The Digimon Emperor must be blocking the signal somehow." Rini said, figuring it was the best bet as to why they couldn't communicate.

* * *

><p>In his liar, the Digimon Emperor chuckled to himself.<p>

"What a way to spend my weekend." he said. "Getting rid of unwanted weeds in my garden."

He looked at the screen and watched Payson, Serena, Reye, and their digimon try and get a hold of the others, to no avail.

"Who would be the best choice to clear them out?" asked the Digimon Emperor.

"The Roachmon brothers." answered Wormmon.

"Summon them immediately!" ordered the Digimon Emperor.

The small Rookie obeyed and summoned the two Champion level Digimon to the Night Forest area.

* * *

><p>"There's no answer." Payson whimpered after her last failed attempt to contact her friends.<p>

All the girls and digimon sighed in unison.

"No answer." said the Roachmon brothers in unison. "We didn't even hear the question." they crawled up closer to the DigiDestined girls. "Hope we're not bugging you."

Payson, Serena, and Reye huddled together and screamed.

"It's the Roachmon Brothers!" exclaimed the three partner digimon.

"Hi, I'm Roachmon." said the first Roachmon.

"And I'm his twin brother, Roachmon." followed the second digimon of the same first Roachmon continued, "I use my Garbage Dump attack to trash my enemies."The second added, "And I throw my Yard Sale Bombs to wipe out my opponents and clean out my garage."

The two brothers began to argue when they realized only three of the DigiDestined were in the area. After a few minutes of arguing, the two decided to combine their attacks.

"And we are outta here!" Reye exclaimed, picking up Ravenmon.

The three DigiDestined ran as fast as they could, carrying their digimon partners. The Roachmon brothers continued to attack them from the air.

* * *

><p>"They were ten feet away and you missed!" screamed the second Roachmon.<p>

"Don't go blaming me, you're the one who missed them." rebuffed the first Roachmon.

* * *

><p>"Boy, they sure do argue like brothers." Payson sighed. <em>"Man, I'm sure glad me and my sister don't fight like that. Piper is basically my best friend."<em> she thought to herself.

Hawkmon cleared his throat, "Uh Payson we seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation." he pointed out, "Don't you think it's time?"

"Right." Payson nodded and grabbed her red Digivice. "Dig Armor Energize!"

"Hawkmon armor Digivolve to…Halsemon: The Wings of Beauty."

"Climb on my back Payson." said the bird like armor digimon.

Payson nodded and jumped on her digimon's back. She clung to his red fur as he ascended into the air. Halsemon did a 180° turn and doubled back to attack the Roachmon brothers.

He flew past Serena and Reye, who watched him in awe. "Wow." sighed Serena. "That armor digivolving is so fashionable."

* * *

><p>Halsemon flew right into the Roachmon brothers' path and used his 'Eagle Eye' attack. But the attack didn't phase them that much, they just went on with their assault. All Halsemon could basically do was dodge them. When he dodged them a second time, the two Roachmon crashed into the ground.<p>

"I have an idea Payson!" Reye called.

"What is it?" asked the younger DigiDestined.

"The Roachmon don't seem to be too smart." Reye pointed out. "We can use them to help destroy the tower."

"Perfecto, nice idea!" Payson winked.

Reye turned to Serena, "And we can help." she said.

Reye pulled out her upgraded sailor staff. It held a ruby-red orb the sat on a pedestal with the symbol for Mars etched into the orb. "Mars Planet Power!" In a pale red flash, Reye became her newer, upgraded version of Sailor Mars. Her skirt was the same color red as before with a purple and pale red stripes on the trim. She wore red leggings and red and black short, heeled boots. Her shoulder pads were pale red with red trim and red sleeves leading down to her white gloves. The ribbon in the center of her chest was dark purple with a red, 5-pointed star in the center.

Serena nodded and took out her white, heart-shaped brooch. Hers was upgraded as well, in addition to its normal shape, wings were added to either side of the brooch. "Eternal Moon Power!" In a bright, white flash, Serena became Sailor Moon, upgraded as well. She wore white, knee-high boots with a red trim and a yellow skirt with red and blue trim. Her shoulder pads were pink with red trim and small wing barrettes were added to the red trim on her white gloves. The ribbon on her chest had a feathery-wing design and had her heart brooch in the center.

Ravenmon and Palmon had awe in their eyes when they saw their partners in their upgraded sailor soldier uniforms.

* * *

><p>Up above, the Roachmon brothers were still fighting Halsemon, who just kept dodging their attacks.<p>

"You know what to do Halsemon." Payson told her partner as the Roachmon began to chase them in the sky.

Down below, the two Sailor Scouts found an old spotlight and switched it on. They shone it right on the control spire and waited for the Roachmon to fly right into it.

"This just might work." Eternal Sailor Moon giggled.

Sailor Mars gasped and turned around. A pair of red eyes were staring right at her, "Or not. We have company."

The dark figure stepped out and it turned out to be Ogremon.

"It's Ogremon." Palmon pointed out.

"Yeah but look at his upper arm," Ravenmon added, "It has a dark ring on it."

"That means the Digimon Emperor is controlling him as well." Mars grunted.

"Palmon and I will take care of him, you help out Payson and Halsemon." Eternal Sailor Moon ordered. "You ready Palmon?"

"Ready Sailor Moon!" Palmon answered as she took a fighting stance.

Mars sighed and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Be careful, we don't know if it's the same Ogremon that we know from before."

Sailor Moon nodded, "I have a feeling that it is, but I'll be careful."

Mars and Ravenmon went to man the spotlight while Palmon and Sailor Moon faced off against Ogremon.

* * *

><p>Eternal Sailor Moon pulled out her Eternal Tiare, which is a small, white staff with a pink and gold sphere on the top, and held it out in front of her.<p>

"_By the power as Sailor Moon, I will save you, dear Ogremon." _Sailor Moon thought to herself as she stared at her friend.

* * *

><p>Halsemon fired his 'Eagle Eye' at the Control Spire and a few cracks appeared. Sailor Mars clasped her hands together and threw them apart, summoning a huge fire rope. "Mars Spinning Fire Falcon!" she spun on her heals and unleashed the flame towards the Spire. In mid-air it took the form of a falcon and made several more cracks in the spire as well. "Now Ravenmon!"<p>

The small rookie nodded. "Ravenmon digivolve to…Falconmon."

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon's weapon began to glow white, "Go Palmon!" she called.<p>

Palmon nodded. Both she and Sailor Moon began to glow white as well.

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Ebonwumon!" Just as Palmon achieved her Mega level, Sailor Moon became Princess Serena.

* * *

><p>"What's that light down there?" Halsemon asked from above.<p>

Payson looked down as the light faded, and she saw Ebonwumon and Princess Serena. "Wow, that's just like the first time, three years ago." she sighed.

"What is it Payson?" asked Halsemon.

"About three and a half years ago, the previous DigiDestined team were fighting their toughest enemy to date, VenomMyotismon." Payson started. "He was very big and very powerful…" as she spoke, she remembered when she witnessed the mega Digivolutions.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Payson was just thirteen years old and she was standing beside Catherine/Super Melody and Ziramon.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Payson asked Super Sailor Melody.

"Yes I am." replied the scout. "It's the only shot we have at winning this thing."

Payson watched as Ziramon fired her attack and suddenly Piper, Mina, Serena, and Rini were engulfed in a bright, white light.

Through the bright light, Payson could see the transformation her sister was undergoing. She could see the gold and silver colors change to white and Piper's outfit change completely. Her top and skirt seemed to mold together and become a white flowing gown with on stripe across her right shoulder. Her tiara was replaced with a crescent moon mark and three rose barrettes appeared on either side of her hair. The gold trim on her boots turned to white and the back ribbon of the Sailor uniform was completely gone, as were her gold trimmed white gloves.

Payson stared in awe as the light faded from around her sister. Piper gently turned her head and smiled at Payson.

Payson smiled back at her sister.

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"I see." said Halsemon.<p>

Payson nodded. "With the help of Ebonwumon, we can win this battle easily."

Falconmon flew up with Sailor Mars on her back. "You ready Payson?"

The younger DigiDestined nodded.

The two girls and their digimon stood ready for the Roachmon brothers' next attack.

* * *

><p>Down below, Princess Serena and Ebonwumon stood facing a dark-ring controlled Ogremon.<p>

"It's me Ogremon, remember?" Serena said to the digimon. "Remember those years ago when you helped us DigiDestined save the world from the Dark Masters?"

Ogremon didn't seem to budge at Serena's sentiment. All he did was stare at her and Ebonwumon.

The two headed tortoise Mega looked above and saw the Roachmon fly straight for Payson and Halsemon, and Sailor Mars and Falconmon.

"Get ready Ebonwumon." Serena said to her partner.

She climbed onto her digimon's back and carefully up her neck so she could stand on the top. Ebonwumon watched the Roachmon brothers as they flew right into the Control Spire.

"Now!" called Serena.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars threw a small paper talisman in the air and used her super attack, 'Mars Flame Sniper'. The flaming arrow pierced the talisman and it erupted into a bright light, causing the Roachmon brothers to crash into the spire.<p>

Ebonwumon fired her 'Double Dragon Wave' attack and combined it with Falconmon's 'Falcon Flame' attack. The combined two caused the Control Spire to be completely destroyed.

As the sky brightened, Ebonwumon de-digivolved to Togemon, and Serena changed back into her Eternal Sailor Moon form.

* * *

><p>Payson's signal came in clear on Davis' Digivice once the Spire was destroyed. Catherine received a message from Payson saying that she, Reye, and Serena destroyed the Control Spire in the area they were in.<p>

"Way to go Payson." Rini cheered.

"That's our girl." TK added, smiling.

* * *

><p>The black rings on the two Roachmon brothers and Ogremon broke off and dissipated once they hit the ground.<p>

"What happened?" Ogremon asked. He turned around and saw Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon standing in front of him with their Champion digimon beside them.

"It's okay Ogremon." said Eternal Sailor Moon. "You were being controlled by the Digimon Emperor, but that Control Spire is gone so you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"At least not in this area." added Sailor Mars.

"It's my house!" yelled the first Roachmon.

"I'm the one paying rent!" screamed the second Roachmon.

The two digimon soon got into a fight of their own, much to the dismay of the DigiDestined and digimon.

"In some families they're better off having only one child." Payson said.

"You're right there Payson." agreed Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Though in cases like this, they're better off not having any children at all." added Sailor Mars.

"This is normal for the Roachmon brothers." Ogremon informed.

The two digimon flew into the sky and continued to argue.

Halsemon nudged Payson's shoulder.

"What is it Halsemon?" Payson asked her armor digimon.

"Davis and the others are coming." he answered. "Look." Halsemon looked forward and long behold it, Davis, TK, Cody, Rini, Kari, Catherine, their digimon partners, and the heard of Gekomon and Otamamon came running towards them.

Once they were all together, Payson introduced Falconmon and Togemon to the rest of the team.

"This is Togemon, Serena's digimon." Payson introduced, pointing to the giant cactus-like Champion. "And this one here is Reye's partner, Falconmon." she pointed to the bird like digimon.

"You can count on us to protect this area from the Digimon Emperor." squawked Falconmon.

"We promise." added Togemon.

Reye and Serena exchanged glances and smiled. Serena leaned against Togemon's red boxing glove, while Reye caressed the feathers on Falconmon's neck before hugging her.

"We know we can count on you, we always have." they sighed.

"Call us if you need us." Kari said.

"You bet." the two champion digimon nodded.

* * *

><p>When everyone returned home it was about sunset.<p>

"Well that was a fun way to spend a Saturday." Davis said as the group walked out of the school.

By the front gate stood Darien and Piper.

"How was the picnic?" Piper asked.

"Great." Catherine answered, smiling. Payson nodded in agreement.

The group walked out of the gate and stood on the sidewalk.

"Have a safe flight back to New York." Rini said, after hugging Serena and Darien.

"Thanks." Serena smiled. "And you all keep up the good work."

Piper and Payson gave their older brother one last hug before he and Serena set off.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly set as Piper, Payson, and Catherine were on the way home.<p>

"So tell me again what happened Payson." Piper said as she looked at her sister in the rearview mirror.

"Well while we were fighting the two Roachmon, Serena and Palmon faced Ogremon." Payson started. "Then all of a sudden Serena began to glow and in a flash, she was in her Princess form and Palmon had somehow digivolved to Mega."

"And the Spire was still in tact when it happened?" asked Catherine, who sat in the passenger seat.

Payson nodded. "Yeah. Seeing that again made me remember the time it first happened, back when you guys defeated VenomMyotismon."

Piper blinked and sighed, "That is one enemy I would rather forget." she said. "Part of me hopes that you new kids won't have to face someone as powerful as him and the Dark Masters."

"You never know sis." Payson said, as she stroked a sleeping Poromon.

Catherine sighed and petted a sleeping Nalamon. She gazed out to the side and watched as the streetlights came on as the sun had completely set.

"_I just hope we can find some way to defeat the Digimon Emperor." _she thought.

* * *

><p>What new plans does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the DigiDestined? And will the new DigiDestined team be able to handle it? Find out in the next and future chapters of <strong>'A New Destiny Arises'…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the LONG wait you guys. I was just so busy with school and everything I had no time to work on my fanifcs. But I will try to update as quick as I can. Thanks for being paitent and I hope you enjoyed the chapter^^ Review please!


	7. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

**Previously on 'A New Destiny Arises'… **Serena came for a surprise visit and was invited by Reye to go on a picnic in the Digital World with the new team of DigiDestined. A mishap of thrown food led Hawkmon and Payson to a dark forest area of the Digital World. A few minutes later, Serena and Reye were trapped there as well. The Night Forest as it was called was controlled by the Digimon Emperor. He sent the two Roachmon brothers to attack Payson, Reye, and Serena. The two older DigiDestined were reunited with their partners and together, with Payson and Hawkmon, fended off the two Roachmon. Also it was revealed that Ogremon, a friend of Reye's and Serena's from the old days, was controlled as well. Using her Sailor Powers, Serena was able to help Palmon warp digivolve to Ebonwumon and save Ogremon. During that, Sailor Mars and Falconmon and Payson and Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire and saved the Night Forest. But the Digimon Emperor has yet to reveal his whole hand. What other digimon friends are under his control? Find out in this chapter of **'A New Destiny Arises'… **

* * *

><p>All over the Digital World the DigiDestined, both new and old generations, were working together with their partner digimon to destroy the Control Spires around the areas.<p>

In a plane area Davis, Kari, T.K, and Rini watched as Flamedramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Phoenixmon combined their attacks and destroyed the Control Spire. They cheered in victory as the black obelisk crumbled and dissipated into data bits.

* * *

><p>Another Spire, located on a mountain, was destroyed by Leopadramon, Thundramon, Falconmon, and Digmon. Catherine, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Cody cheered on their partner digimon.<p>

"Great job everyone, that's two more spires down." Izzy said over a microphone to all the other DigiDestined. "From the looks of the map, Greymon and Dobermon destroyed the Spire in their area and are moving on to the next one."

* * *

><p>Tai and Sailor Venus rode on the backs of their Digimon as they moved away from the broken Spire.<p>

"We still got it after three years." giggled Sailor Venus.

"Of course we do, 'cause we're the best!" Tai high-fived his Sailor Scout girlfriend and smiled.

* * *

><p>In a grassland section of the Digital World, Garurumon and Bengalmon backed away as the Control Spire came crumbling down. A group of Gazimon cheered as it fell.<p>

"Nice work you guys." complemented Sailor Harmony.

"That's another Spire down." Matt added.

* * *

><p>After that, all the teams returned to the real world and grouped together in the computer lab.<p>

"With all those Spires destroyed, that leaves just one more for today." Izzy explained.

"Do you think maybe Greymon and Dobermon can get that one as well?" Lita asked.

"Don't think so." Tai replied.

"Judging from the map, it looks like the area is too far from them." Mina added.

Piper leaned over and sighed, "It's also quite a ways from Garurumon and Bengalmon as well."

"So we'll just do it ourselves then." Davis volunteered.

"All right then." Lita shrugged her shoulders and the old generation stepped aside as the new generation were transported back to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>Where they ended up was a metallic city enclosed inside a glass dome. And a battalion of mechanical digimon began attacking them as they entered the city.<p>

"That's some welcoming committee." Davis chuckled lightly.

"They're called Guardromon." Catherine informed. "Be careful when fighting them, their attack, Grenade Destroyer, has a powerful, explosive impact."

Within a few seconds, all partner digimon had armor digivolved and began attacking the Guardromon. But when a few went down, a dozen more took their place.

"There must be at least one hundred of them!" Davis exclaimed.

"Wow" Payson sighed. "You counted that high without even taking off your shoes and socks."

"I say we head back to our world and come up with a new plan." T.K voted.

"He's right." Rini agreed. "We can talk to Izzy."

"No way!" Davis rebuked. "I've never been a quitter."

"I agree. Davis we should regroup." Flamedramon said. He and Digmon reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Let's head for the gate everyone!" Catherine called out.

The group turned around and ran for the small TV that acted as their gateway back to the real world.

They turned a corner and Payson held up her red Digivice and yelled, "Digi-Port open!" A blue light came from the screen and sucked in Payson, Cody, Davis, T.K, and Catherine.

"Wait up guys!" Rini called.

Just as she and Kari were about to go through the gate, a Guardromon blew it up, trapping the two girls and their partner digimon.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Say, shouldn't we put pillows here if we're gonna keep going this?" Payson screamed as she and the others flew out of the computer screen and landed in a pile on the computer room floor.<p>

"I saw as we came through that the TV was blown up so we can't get back." Patamon informed.

"Wait, where's Kari? And Rini?" Catherine asked, looking around the room.

Cody looked at the screen and saw that the gate was red, meaning locked. "They're trapped! In the Digital World!"

Payson tried clicking on the gate, but it was locked. "Shoot. The gate's closed, we can't get to them!"

Davis turned to T.K, "T.K., weren't Kari and Rini right behind you when you went into the gate from the Digital World?" he asked.

T.K nodded his head "Mm hm." he mumbled.

"Then it's all your fault!" Davis yelled. "Why didn't you let them go first?!"

Cody stepped in between T.K and Davis, "Stop!" he yelled. "It was no one's fault! It just happened."

Davis turned to Cody and glared at him. "What do you know?!" he asked. "You're a little kid!"

Cody glared back at Davis, and replied, "Yeah, but I still know when someone's being a jerk!"

Davis gasped and sighed. "Uh, I guess that's me."

T.K lowered his head, "Truth is," he started, "Davis is right."

Catherine, Davis, and Cody all looked at him and asked, "Huh?" in unison.

"It really was my fault." T.K admitted. "I should've been watching out for them all along."

"Well, I guess I could've, too." Davis added

"So could I." Cody followed. "That's what I mean. There's no one to blame." he added.

Payson and Catherine sighed. A second or two later, a message from Kari came though on the computer, the message explained that she and Rini were both okay.

"Phew what a relief." Payson sighed.

"Move over a sec Payson." Catherine said, sliding next to the raven haired pre-teen. She began moving the mouse and scrolled for areas outside of the city they came from. She clicked on a white square and punched in a quick message.

"What are you doing Cat?" Davis asked, confused.

"I'm sending a message to Bengalmon, telling her to head to the city we just came from." Catherine replied. She sent the message and smiled. After that, she ran out of the computer room and down the hall, with Nalamon right on her heels.

"Wonder what she's gonna do?" Davis asked.

T.K opened the map again and scrolled for the closest gate to where they came from.

"Now what are you doing T.K?" Payson asked.

"I'm going after Kari and Rini." answered the blonde pre-teen.

Once he found the closest gate, he took out his Digivice and opened the Digi-Port. He was engulfed in the blue light along with Patamon.

"If he thinks he's going to be the hero, he is sadly mistaken." Davis grunted as he and DemiVeemon followed T.K through the Digi-Port.

* * *

><p>Alone in the gym, Piper was in black shorts and a white tank top. She was dancing on a beige-colored, 16 foot-long beam. A black boom-box was plugged in and a soft, lyrical balled was playing. Piper leaped and spun around. Her raven black hair was tied back in a braid that reached her lower back.<p>

Catherine barged through the doors. "Piper, I need your help!" she yelled.

The Junior gymnast stopped and looked at the younger teen. "What happened?" she asked.

Catherine scanned the gym as she ran up to Piper. "It's Kari and Rini mom." she said. "They're trapped in the Digital World."

Piper gasped and stood firmly on the beam. "What happened exactly? Tell me everything."

"When we arrived at the area, we were attacked by Guardromon being controlled by Dark Rings. There was just to many of them, so we retreated." Catherine answered. "But before Rini and Kari could get through, the TV was destroyed."

"I see." Piper said. She ran and flipped off the beam, sticking her landing. She slid on her uniform skirt and jacket. "How can I help?" she asked.

Catherine smiled. "Come with me and back us up."

Piper nodded, "You got it."

The two ran out of gym and back towards the computer room.

* * *

><p>Just as Catherine and Piper entered the room, Davis and DemiVeemon were engulfed in the blue light and transported to the Digital World.<p>

"Well that's just perfect." Catherine mumbled.

She and Piper ran over to the computer.

"What are you doing now Catherine?" Cody asked.

"I am going to go and stop T.K and Davis from killing each other." Catherine answered.

"Payson I need you and Cody to tell Tai and the others about what happened." Piper ordered.

"What are you gonna do sis?" Payson asked.

Piper turned and smiled at her sister, "I'm gonna help Catherine." She dug out her phone from her pocket and tossed it to the younger Digidestined. "Call Matt and tell him okay? As for mom and dad, tell them that I'm rehearsing late with the band ok?"

Payson nodded. "Okay, but be careful sis."

Piper smiled. "Hey remember, I'm experienced at this." she winked. "I am one of the Original DigiDestined after all. I've faced a whole lot scarier digimon than a bunch of Guardromon."

Payson smiled.

Catherine clicked on an area not far from where Bengalmon was located. "Okay here we go, Digi-Port open!" Catherine held up her lavender Digivice and she, Piper, and Nalamon were transported to the Digital World as well.

* * *

><p>"This was a great idea, crossing the desert without any water!" Davis exclaimed.<p>

The two boys walked a bit before they found the city they came from earlier.

"So that's where we came from eh?" asked Veemon.

"Yes indeed." answered Patamon. "Now we just need to find a way back in there."

"To save Kari." voted Davis.

"And Rini." added T.K.

* * *

><p>When Catherine and Piper entered the Digital World, Bengalmon was already waiting for them.<p>

"Bengalmon!" Piper exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her Champion digimon's neck. The tiger digimon purred softly.

"Alright let's find Davis and T.K." Catherine voted.

"Hey Bengalmon," Nalamon said, "are there any Control Spires around this area?"

"No, not for miles of this place." Bengalmon replied.

Nalamon's crystal-blue eyes lit up, "That means I can digivolve."

"Yeah, go for it Nala." Catherine smiled.

The lioness cub digimon nodded. "Nalamon digivolve to…Lionessmon."

The tan, lioness champion digimon shook out her fur and flicked her tail, "Let's go." she said.

Piper and Catherine mounted their two wild-cat champion digimon and rode off through the desert in search of Davis and T.K.

* * *

><p>Davis and T.K. stood just on the outskirts of the dome and were arguing about who was going to go in and save Kari and Rini.<p>

"Okay I'll go get Kari and Rini, and you stay here." Davis told T.K.

"No, I'll go get Rini and Kari, and you stay here." T.K rebuked.

"Okay I know how we can settle this, with a-" Davis started.

"Hold on a minute guys, someone's coming." Patamon interrupted.

"What is it?" Veemon asked, turning around.

* * *

><p>Up on a sand-dune, Lionessmon and Bengalmon stood. The two felines then darted down towards T.K and Davis.<p>

"Hey you two!" Catherine called.

"We finally found you." Piper added, as Bengalmon and Lionessmon slowed their pace and stopped.

"What are you doing here Cat?" Davis asked. He stopped when he saw Lionessmon. "And what is that you're riding?"

Piper and Bengalmon chuckled.

"This 'what' you are referring to is Lionessmon, Davis." Catherine answered. "She's my digimon partner."

"I thought that was Nalamon." Davis corrected.

Catherine sighed. "Nalamon is my partner. Lionessmon is just her champion level form."

Davis shook his head, confused.

"Davis, you noticed how when the Spires were destroyed and our partners were able to digivolve?" Piper asked, referring to the original partner digimon. "It's the same with Nalamon. She can digivolve to Champion level as well. Just like Bengalmon." The original DigiDestined rubbed the side of her tiger-digimon's neck.

"Okay, I got it now." Davis chuckled.

"Took him long enough." Lionessmon mumbled. She and Bengalmon snickered.

Davis cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we'll settle on who goes in for Kari and Rini with a coin toss." he pulled out a silver quarter and laid it on his thumb. "Okay, if it's tails, I rescue Kari and Rini. If it's heads, you get to go." Davis flipped the coin in the air and caught it once it came back down. "Tails!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell them that you were worried about them and that you-"

T.K grabbed the coin from Davis and examined it. He smiled, "Huh, a coin that has tails on both sides." he pointed out. "That's how I used to beat Matt." he added.

Piper rolled her eyes and sighed. "For the sake of avoiding an argument, why don't we all just go in and rescue Rini and Kari."

"She does have a point you know." Catherine added.

T.K and Davis nodded in agreement with the oldest DigiDestined. They all headed towards the city in a big group.

"Hey T.K, did you really use one of those coins on Matt?" Davis asked.

"Yeah, that's how I got all his baseball cards and his old guitar." T.K answered.

"You know his girlfriend is here with us right?" Catherine asked, riding beside T.K.

The younger blonde turned towards Piper, "You won't tell him about that right?"

Piper smiled, and made the sign of zipping her lips shut. "I won't say anything."

T.K smiled at her as the group continued towards the city.

* * *

><p>Inside the city, Kari and Rini were flying around on Nefertimon and Phoenixmon.<p>

"They're aren't any TVs left in this area." Nefertimon said.

"Well I guess we'll have to go in another area to find one." Kari replied.

"But we don't even know what direction to travel." Phoenixmon pointed out.

"Good point, so how do we get out of here?" Rini asked, worriedly.

* * *

><p>In his lair, the Digimon Emperor watched on his small screens, the two DigiDestined girls trying to find their way back home.<p>

Wormmon, his partner digimon, came up a few feet behind him. "It's almost your dinner time." he pointed out. "Shouldn't you be going home soon, Ken?"

The Digimon Emperor turned around and glared at Wormmon. "I told you, don't call me anything but Master!" he growled at the Rookie digimon.

Wormmon cowered in recoil.

The Digimon Emperor chuckled darkly. "Since they are all alone, I'll send an old friend to keep them company." he typed in a code, and selected a digimon.

"Oh please Master, anyone but him." Wormmon pleaded.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Shields family home, Payson and Cody were calling Matt and Tai to explain them about what had happened.<p>

Payson hung up her sister's cell phone and sighed, "I told Matt everything." she said.

Cody hung up the home phone, "And Tai and Mina are informed as well." he replied. "We should probably meet them at the school so they can get into the Digital World."

"Good plan, let's get going." Payson said.

She went to open the door, when her parents stepped in.

"Where are you going Payson?" asked Paige, her mother. "And where is Piper and Catherine?"

Payson chuckled. "Piper is still rehearsing with the band and Catherine is at Kari's place with Rini doing a science project."

"And where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Cody and I were going to help Catherine with her project, she just called and asked." Payson lied.

"Okay then, but be home soon." Paige said.

"Well do mom. Love ya!" Payson and Cody slipped out of the door and ran towards the school.

* * *

><p>Tai and Mina met up with Matt near the high rise apartments.<p>

"I heard everything, Payson told me." Matt said to Tai and Mina. "Are you two going?"

"Yeah we are." Mina answered.

"But first we were going to tell Davis' family something to explain he'll be a bit late tonight." Tai added.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it." Matt said. "You two go and help Kari and the others."

"You sure Matt?" Tai asked.

"Yes, now go." Matt answered. "And Mina, Piper is with them, back her up okay?"

The blonde female nodded, "Sure thing Matt."

"Thanks dude, you rock!" Tai added.

The two older DigiDestined headed towards the direction of the school.

* * *

><p>Back in the Digital World, the DigiDestined hid behind a sand dune.<p>

"Alright there are three Guardromon standing guard outside of the city." Piper noted. "We need to catch them by surprise before they can call for reinforcements."

"Well we already have two champion digimon." Catherine added. "We just need one more and we can launch a sneak attack."

"Good idea Cat." Davis complemented. "Okay you ready Veemon?"

"You betcha." replied the small rookie.

"Wait a sec, I'll do it." Patamon volunteered. "There aren't any Control Spires in this area right?" he asked.

"Well, just the one inside the dome." T.K answered.

"But we are outside." Patamon pointed out.

"That's right!" exclaimed T.K, "That means you can digivolve."

Patamon nodded.

"Perfect, go for it Patamon." Piper smiled.

T.K held out his green Digivice and smiled at his partner.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

T.K smiled at his Champion digimon, "Angemon! I haven't seen you in a while."

Davis and Veemon looked on, shocked. "An- An- Angemon?" Davis stuttered.

"Hi there... big guy…" Veemon added.

"Great to see you again, Angemon." Lionessmon greeted.

"Long time, no see buddy." added Bengalmon.

Angemon smiled at the two Champion feline digimon. Soon the three Champions rushed out from behind the sand dune and attacked the Guardromon.

"Intruders. Intruders. Intruders." said the three machine digimon in unison.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon swung his golden staff and hit the Dark Ring on one of the Guardromon.

"Bengal Rings!" Bengalmon fired her attack at the second Guardromon.

"Desert Claw!" Lionessmon pounced on the final Guardromon and destroyed the dark ring.

* * *

><p>Piper, Catherine, Davis, Veemon, and T.K ran to the city's entrance.<p>

"Nice work you three, well done." Catherine said, smiling.

Angemon knocked down the double-doors to the city and entered it, followed by the rest of the group.

Once the three Champion stepped inside, they reverted back to Rookie level.

"Those Control Spires really ruin my day." Patamon whined.

"You said it." Nalamon agreed.

"And just when I was getting used to being in Champion form again." Tigermon sighed, her ears dropping.

Piper picked up her Tiger cub rookie. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance again soon."

"Great job you guys." Catherine complemented.

"So besides armor digivolving, Nalamon and Patamon can also digivolve to Lionessmon and Angemon?" Davis asked. "What about Gatomon?"

"Well, she can digivolve to Angewomon." TK answered.

Davies was shocked. "You're kidding me! Angemon AND Angewomon?"

TK and Patamon nodded. "That's right! We make a great team!" Patamon chuckled.

"No joke." Catherine agreed. She and Nalamon smiled at each other and giggled.

"One question, is there an Angebabymon, too?" Davis asked, completely serious.

"Sometimes he says the weirdest things!" Tigermon chuckled, shaking her head.

Davis turned to his rookie partner. "Veemon! Tell me right now if you can digivolve into Ange-something, too." he said. He picked up his rookie and started shaking him. "Angedinosaurmon, Angesoccerplayermon?"

"I just don't have it in me." Veemon grunted.

Piper shook her head and sighed. She looked at her Tiger cub rookie she held in her arms, "He's still got a lot to learn." she said.

Tigermon nodded in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked, loudly.

Piper turned around and faced him, Tigermon still in her arms. "You had better count yourself lucky Davis." she said. "You, Payson, and Cody have us Original Digidestined, who've been through all the challenges the Digi-World has to offer."

"Yeah, you guys do help us out, from time to time." Davis said.

"Yeah, we didn't have that luxury." Piper added, pointing to her, TK, and Catherine. "We had no clue what this world was. All we had to go on was that our digimon digivolved when we were in danger, and later, the riddles of some loony old guy old enough to be our grandfather."

Davis blinked in shock. "Wow, harsh."

Piper nodded. "And by the time we got used to all the craziness of the Digital World, forming a bond of friendship that we still carry today, we had to leave our partners behind, and go back home." Piper hugged Tigermon close to her body.

The tiger cub digimon, in return, put her silver gloved paws on Piper's shoulders and nuzzled against her neck, purring.

The group of Digidestined walked deeper into the City, searching for their lost friends.

* * *

><p>Back in the Real World, Matt had just finished explaining to Jun, Davis' older sister, why Davis would be a bit late for dinner.<p>

Jun giggled, "You're lying."

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"I can tell when people are lying because they start blinking a lot." Jun add, giggling again.

Matt blinked, clearly caught off guard.

"I promise not to tell my parents you were lying if you promise to go out on a date with me, okay?" Jun said, closing the door slightly. "See you Friday at eight." she winked before closing the door all the way.

Matt stepped away from the door, more confused. "…How did THAT happen?" he sighed and walked down the stairs. "How am I going to tell Piper that Davis' sister roped me into going out with her, hope she won't get too mad." he ranted to himself.

* * *

><p>Payson was in the computer lab at the school with Upamon and Poromon.<p>

"How come he gets more candy than I do?" Poromon asked.

"There's plenty more Poromon, it's okay." Payson answered her small partner digimon.

The door slid open and Cody stepped in. "I brought some reinforcements." he said.

Behind him walked in Tai and Mina.

"Let's get going." Tai said.

* * *

><p>"DigiArmor Energize!" Davis, Catherine, and TK yelled in unison.<p>

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon: The Fire of Courage!"

"Nalamon Armor Digivolve to…Leopardramon: Guardian of Melody!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

The three Armor digimon attacked the oncoming Guardramon.

"Hope on Piper!" Catherine called.

Piper ran and jumped on Leopardramon's back, Tigermon still in her arms.

"We're getting close!" TK called.

Just a few ways away, Rini and Kari were flying on the backs of their Armor digimon.

"Hey look Kari!" Rini called. "The Calvary has arrived."

"Boy, are we glad to see you guys!" Kari called.

A group of Guardramon fired their attacks, causing both Phoenixmon and Nefertimon to crash land, and de-digivolve.

The Guardramon advanced forward. Gatomon hissed a warning and Biyomon stood in front of Rini, protectively.

Then Pegasusmon, Flamedramon, and Leopardramon attacked, destroying the Dark Rings controlling the Guardramon.

Kari and Rini turned and smiled. "Hey Davis! T.K.!" Kari yelled.

"You guys are our heroes!" Rini added.

"Actually, it was mostly my idea, but I decided to bring T.K. along for the ride!" Davis called.

"Whatever!" TK smiled.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Catherine asked.

Leopardramon landed just beside Rini, and Catherine jumped off and embraced her two friends.

"Right, thanks for coming Cat." Kari giggled.

Rini hugged Piper and smiled.

The group was then cut off by the sounds of approaching footsteps. In front of them stood a tall, android like digimon.

"Piper!" Tigermon called, jumping onto Leopardramon's head, "It's Andromon!"

"Andromon?" Piper, Kari, Rini, and Catherine asked in unison.

"Why can't these guys ever be small?" Davis asked.

"I am Andromon. I have one mission—seek out my enemy and destroy him with my Lightning Blade." Andromon said.

Piper stepped forward, cautiously. "Andromon?" she then got a closer look, and gasped.

"What is it Piper?" Kari asked.

"He's got a Dark Ring around his neck." Piper answered. She took another step forward, "It's us Andromon, your friends, don't you remember?"

"Uh Piper, you guys hand out with the wrong people." Davis commented.

"I am programmed to destroy the enemy." Andromon said. "You are the enemy, therefore I must destroy you."

Piper gasped, "No Andromon!"

Davis turned to Flamedramon, "Go get him!"

The fire Armor jumped into the air and was engulfed in flames. He charged forward, only to be hit head on by Andromon's attack.

Veemon hit the ground, hard. Davis ran over to his injured Rookie.

"Veemon, speak to me." Davis said.

"You're…kneeling on my tail." Veemon grunted.

Andromon attacked again, this time hitting Pegasusmon.

TK caught Patamon as he fell. " I'll have two cheeseburgers and a large order of fries…" groaned the injured Rookie.

"Now what do we do?" Davis asked.

"If only I could digivolve, we wouldn't be in this mess." Tigermon whimpered, her ears flat against her head.

"Even if you could, Andromon is still an Ultimate level digimon." Piper informed. "It would take at least two or three Champion levels to defeat him."

Tigermon gritted her teeth, "I feel so useless."

"I got this!" Leopardramon growled, lunging forward and jumping into the air.

"Lightning Blade!" Andromon attacked.

"Blizzard Rain!" Leopardramon flapped her wings and fired her own attack.

The two clashed, and Leopardramon crashed into the ground, right at Catherine's feet.

"Nalamon." Catherine cried, picking up her partner.

"Please don't take me out of the game coach…" Nalamon groaned.

Andromon began approaching the Digidestined. All the rookies jumped forward and attacked.

"Look, here come the others." said Gatomon.

Payson flew in on Halsemon, and Digmon came up from the ground. Tai, Mina, and Cody came running up to the others.

"You guys alright?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." they replied.

"Tai, it's Andromon." Kari pointed out.

"Is it the same one from our last trip here?" Mina asked Piper.

The black haired teen nodded her head, "I think it is, but I'm not sure."

"I think I know a way to find out." Mina dug out her transformation staff. "It's worth a shot, right?"

Piper nodded and glanced at Rini and Catherine, who nodded as well.

"Venus Planet Power! Harmony Crisis Power! Silver Crisis Power!" all four shouted in unison. In a bright, flash, the Sailor Scouts appeared.

"If it really is the same Andromon, he'll remember us for sure." Melody said.

"That's the plan." Venus noted.

"Hey! Andromon!" Harmony called, getting the Ultimate digimon's attention. "You remember us?"

Andromon's system zoomed in on the faces of the four Scouts before him. After running a scan, a fragment of a photograph appeared on his memory circuit. The photo was of the entire DigiDestined, Partners, and other friends after the defeat of Apocalymon. The fragments containing the faces of the four Scouts zoomed in, telling Andromon they were indeed the same humans as in the Photograph. The memory circuit did the same thing as it zoomed in on Tai's face, recognizing him as well.

The ring around Andromon's neck suddenly zapped with electricity and Andromon stepped forward, right in front of Kari, who stood her ground.

Andromon picked up Kari and held her above his head.

"Hey, put her down now!" Gatomon ordered.

"Do you remember?" Kari asked, voice shaking.

"I am…trying." Andromon replied.

"We all took a picture together." A tear fell from Kari's eye and landed on Andromon. He pink digivice also fell, and a blinding pink light came from the screen and engulfed Andromon.

"Faces... long ago... DigiDestined…" Andromon's memory circuit began piecing together the photograph Kari was talking about. "I love jigsaw puzzles... Now I see the complete picture."

His eyes, which were glaze over red, returned to normal. "Kari." he said, placing the young girl back down. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." he took the Dark Ring from around his neck, and destroyed it.

"Andromon!" Venus and Harmony cried.

The Android Ultimate nodded.

"We're so happy you're back to your old self." Venus walked up and hugged her old friend.

"Good to see you again, Andromon." added Harmony, who also hugged the Ultimate level digimon.

Andromon returned the embrace of the two older scouts and smiled. He then turned around and faced the spire in the distance.

"That Control Spire is responsible for this." he said. "Gatling Attack." two missiles fired from his chest plate and were aimed right for the spire.

"Venus Crescent Meteor Shower!" Sailor Venus fired her attack.

"Celestial Rose Javelin!" Sailor Harmony's attack followed shortly after.

The three combined attacks destroyed the spire, cutting the power of the Dark Rings around all of the Guardramon.

"Hey Andromon, are all of these Guardramon gonna stay broken forever?" Mini Moon asked.

"No, their programs were just rewritten by the Digimon Emperor." Andromon answered. "Once I reprogram the Guardramon, I'll stay here to protect them in case the Digimon Emperor returns."

"Well at least we know they're in good hands." Venus sighed.

"No doubt." Harmony agreed.

* * *

><p>The DigiDestined returned to the real world, only to find Izzy waiting for them in the computer lab.<p>

They made their way out of the school with ease, only starting up conversation when they were all outside.

"Matt just called and told me what had happened with Kari and Rini." Izzy said, his arms folded across his chest. "And I'm really upset that you guys have left me out of the loop." he added. "Catherine went to Piper for help, Cody called Mina and Tai for help, and Payson called Matt, but no one ever calls me until the adventure is all over with!"

Tai chuckled nervously. "Come on, Izzy, don't be like that. There was just no time to call you. You know you're a big part of the team."

Izzy stopped and turned to face Tai, "That's right! And as a team member, I expect to be treated with the same respect I give to all of you!" he said. "I may not be as strong as you or Matt, or Mina and Piper for that matter, but I've gotten us out of just as many jams with my particular skills."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you." Tai apologized.

"Same here Izzy." Mina and Piper added.

Izzy smiled. "Now that's what I call respect." he said. "Okay, I forgive you."

"Wow, that was easy." Mina chuckled.

"Oh and I also found out new information about the new digivices." Izzy said. "They have three settings; Digital, Detect, and Discover." he added. "Lita voted to call them D-3's for short. We had some help with the research from my friend Willis, who lives in America. Maybe you all will meet him someday."

DemiVeemon groaned in Davis' arms, "Can we please eat?" he asked.

"We forgot about dinner." Davis chuckled.

"Yeah, that's right." Mina agreed.

"Our parents are waiting for us!" Piper added.

"The food's probably cold and soggy by now. Of course, for my mom, that's an improvement." Tai said.

The group headed to their respected homes.

* * *

><p>Piper pulled her car into the driveway and quickly cut the engine and the headlights.<p>

"I hope mom and dad aren't too terribly mad." Payson whimpered.

"I'm sure they're asleep by now." Catherine said.

Piper unlocked the front door, only to be met by her parents sitting on the couch.

"Where have you three been?" Paige asked, standing up. "How long does it take to rehearse and do one little project?"

"We can explain mom." Piper said.

Paige sighed, "Don't tell me you guys went to that strange world again."

"What makes you think we went anywhere strange?" Catherine chuckled.

"Piper?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

The older teen gulped and sighed, "It was an emergency."

"I thought you were through with all of that?" Paige asked, sitting back on the couch. "Can't you leave well enough alone?"

"I can't ignore my friends mom, besides, being a DigiDestined is part of my destiny." Piper answered. "It's part of all of ours." she motioned to Payson and Catherine, who held their sleeping partners in their arms.

"It's too late to deal with this tonight." Paige sighed. "Go to bed, all three of you."

The girls rushed to their rooms, shutting the door.

"Do you think mom will ever understand?" Payson asked Catherine.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it is a hard thing to grasp."

"Sometimes I wish she would just listen, it would make things easier." Payson took her glasses off and laid them on her nightstand.

Catherine turned the lights off, "Night Pay, see you in the morning."

"Night Cat." Payson said. She snuggled up to Poromon.

Catherine snuggled up with Nalamon and soon all four were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Matt was finishing up making dinner for him and Hiroaki, his dad.<p>

"Oh some girl named Jun called today Matt." Hiroaki said. "She said she made dinner reservations for you two Friday at Moriali's."

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"The most expensive restaurant in town." Hiroaki answered.

Matt was visibly angry, _"This is all Davis' fault! I can't believe I have to take his sister out on a date, when I already have a girlfriend."_

Matt served dinner to him and Hiroaki. Five minutes later, the phone rang.

"I got it." Matt called, "Hello?"

"Hey Matt." Piper said on the other line. "I just wanted to call you before I went to bed."

"Yeah, so how did everything go? You know, in the Digital World?" Matt asked.

Piper sighed, "It went, rather well." she said. "Except for the fact that Andromon was under the Digimon Emperor's control."

"Andromon? No way." Matt gasped.

"Yes way." Piper corrected. "But he broke free from the control all on his own."

Now it was Matt's turn to sigh, "Listen Piper, about our plans for Friday night…"

"Yeah, what about them?" Piper asked.

"Can we move them to sometime Saturday?" Matt asked, waiting for an outburst of some kind.

"Uh, sure I guess, why?" Piper was visibly confused about the whole thing.

"Okay, I have no idea how it even happened, but uh-" Matt started to say. "Davis' sister roped me into going on a date with her."

Piper was silent. "Oh, okay?"

"I honestly don't know how it happened, or how to get out of it." Matt defended. "I'm really sorry."

Piper chuckled, "Hey don't be sorry." she said. "I'm not angry, or jealous. I just have a really attractive boyfriend, that's all."

"So, you're not mad?" Matt questioned.

"No, not at all." Piper answered. "I don't mind moving our plans to Saturday, it just means we can spend the whole day together, what with the morning rehearsal and all."

"Okay, can't wait." Matt sighed in relief. "Night Piper."

"Goodnight Matt." Piper hung her phone up and fell on her bed, sighing. She closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>In the town of Tamachi, boy genius Ken Ichijouji sat at his computer screen.<p>

"Those new digivices are becoming a nuisance to me." he spat. "I've got to get them away from those kids."

* * *

><p>What is the Digimon Emperor's new plot against the DigiDestined? Find out in the next chapter of <strong>A New Destiny Arises<strong>…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so very sorry everyone for not updating this story in a really long time! I hope you all can forgive me and I will try to update as quickly as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review^^ Please be patient with me as I try to update all of my neglected fics.

XOXO ~Cyber


End file.
